Decisions, Decisions
by SB1080
Summary: May Carleton finds herself hostess to her cousin, Emma, and Tommy Shelby's colleague, Alfie Solomons' lustful affair. After May enlists Tommy for help in ending the affair before Emma's fiancé discovers her betrayal, the four of them find themselves in a whirlwind of emotion and danger as their two very different worlds collide.
1. Chapter 1

May Carleton sat in the dining room at her large table eating breakfast alone when the maid brought in the morning post. As May flipped through the envelopes, purposely postponing opening most of them, she stopped when she noticed a familiar address. She opened the envelope and smiled as she unfolded and read the letter. Her cousin Emma was feeling a long holiday and wanted to visit. May immediately rose to call her cousin.

"Levitz House." A raspy voice answered.

"Yes, is Miss Levitz available? This is her cousin May."

There was a pause as the gentleman on the other line went to fetch his madam.

"May?" a light-hearted voice answered.

"I just received your letter. You know you are always welcome to stay at my house any time you wish. What dates were you planning?"

"As soon as possible." Emma said with an annoyed tone.

"What's happened?"

"it's that bloody woman! Thinks that just because she sleeps in my father's bed three nights a week that SHE should be madam of the house."

Since the passing of her aunt 15 years ago, May's uncle had taken on a mistress and it was no secret that Emma hated her.

"You can always move out, Emma."

Emma scoffed. "Tell him that. Apparently, it's not proper for me to move out on my own, being unmarried and all."

May could almost hear her cousin rolling her eyes through the phone.

"You're only unmarried until the autumn."

"Yes well, that can't come soon enough. Until then, when will you be ready for me?" Emma asked.

"I can have a room in the guest wing turned down in an hour."

"Lovely! I am on my way!"

May hung up the phone and chuckled to herself before giving the maid direction to prepare a room for her cousin.

May's father and Emma's mother were siblings and were extremely close. Emma's mother had married Howard Levitz, a Jewish man that she had fallen madly in love with. May and Emma were two months apart in age and were inseparable in their youth. As children they would pretend to be sisters and would insist that the maids in the house play along in their game. When they were nine, a fight broke out between May and another little girl because the girl called Emma something called a kike. They had never heard the word before but knew by the way she said it, it was not good.

"But what does it mean?" Little Emma asked her mother and her uncle as May sat with her arms crossed giving nasty looks in the direction of the little girl after the fight was broke up.

"sweetheart, it is a very rude word that you should never have to hear." Emma's mother had said.

"But she did hear it." Young May had piped up. "We both did. And that is why I hit her."

"You must remember to turn the other cheek. It's not proper to brawl. It's so… uncivilized."

"It's not lady like." May's father added pointedly at his daughter.

"But I am not a Lady." May said giving her father a stern look.

"Proper Lady or not, you will behave like one."

As the little girls trailed behind their parents May put her arm around her cousin's shoulders and whispered, "Even if I do become a lady one day, I am not going to let anyone be nasty to you. We're sisters, I will always have your back."

Evening had approached when May heard the shutting of a car door. Eager to see the cousin she grew up with, May couldn't help but to smile as she received Emma into her home.

"Thank you, Cousin. You have saved that awful woman from getting poisoned at dinner." Emma laughed

May laughed in return as they exchanged a heartfelt hug.

"I'm only half joking, you know." Emma said with a smile, a serious look in her eye.

"when will you accept that she is going to be in your life? It has been 15 years."

"I want my father to be happy. I do not however, want it to be with her. It's not that complicated."

May chuckled and shook her head. "how is Matthew?"

"He's good."

May noticed the change in her cousin's tone when her fiancé was brought up.

"What?" May asked knowingly.

Emma glanced at her cousin then released a sigh. "It's nothing. I just…. I don't know."

"tell me." May knew her cousin was holding back.

"He's great. He really is. I just don't know if I agreed to our union for me, or to get away from my father and his whore."

"Emma!"

"What? That's what she is! She sleeps with him and he buys her jewelry. By definition, that is a whore."

May shook her head at her cousin as Emma turned back with a smile. "Anyway, what have you been up to? Do you have any new horses?"

May then explained to her cousin that she had just received a new horse that she was training. Dangerous. A beautiful black horse owned by a bookmaker from Birmingham. Emma noticed a different look in her eye as she mentioned the book maker. She was careful not to say his name and though Emma would normally push her to discuss it, something told her not to.

The two women talked until the early morning hours before resigning to bed. The next morning Emma walked with May down to the stables.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and this bookmaker?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" May asked attempting to feign a tone of innocence.

Emma released a sigh, "Oh C'mon May. It is me you're talking to, not one of your friends that will just go gossip behind your back. I know you. What are you not telling me?"

May shook her head. "He…" She paused and exhaled, not wanting to tell her cousin, but knew there was no way around it. "His name is Tommy Shelby."

"Shelby? That name sounds familiar.."

"It should. His people are in the papers almost daily."

"you said he is from Birmingham?" Emma's eyes went wide as the truth dawned on her. "Shelby, as in the Peaky Blinders Shelby? The gangster?"

"You know who the Peaky Blinders are?"

"Of course, I do. I don't live in a hole, do I?"

May scoffed. "well, if only I had known more about him when I first met him."

"What did he do?" Emma asked with concern.

"Well, he…." May exhaled, "broke my heart." She said then she looked at her cousin.

Since losing her husband, May rarely got emotional. She had been through a lot, and it made her stronger. At least, in Emma's eyes.

"He broke your heart?" Emma shook her head. "and you still train his horse?"

"He pays well."

"Oh, he pays well." Emma said rolling her eyes.

May showed Emma Dangerous and Emma had to agree, the horse was beautiful. As they walked the horse to the water Emma stopped.

"um, May? Did you know there are goldfish in your trough?"

"Yes. It keeps the horses from getting worms."

"Right…." Emma said as she gave May a look as if she were concerned for her sanity.

"Tommy's idea. But it actually works. He is very smart when it comes to horses." May said almost distractedly as she looked at the goldfish.

Emma's look of concern changed from concern for her sanity to concern for her heart. _What did he put you through? _She asked May in her head.

The next couple of days the women rode horses and laughed more than either had in a long time. By the following week they decided they needed a venture to London for tea and shopping. They had shopped all afternoon and before they had tea, Emma wanted to find a bakery with good, kosher bread. May asked her driver if he knew where they could get Jewish bread and then he proceeded to take them to Camden Town.

"My father does business in Camden Town occasionally." Emma mentioned passively as they entered the community. "there is a white rum he particularly likes to purchase."

The driver parked the car next to a bakery and the women walked in, leaving the driver to read the paper. Emma knew exactly what she wanted and as she waited on May to make her purchase, she looked out the front shop window. It was an appealing neighborhood of shops by the canal, with families and workers walking by. She didn't think much of the passersby hurrying past the building front across the street, some of them almost running. As she casually looked around she noticed two men walking out of the building across the street. One man was in a suit with a flat cap and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The other man had his sleeves rolled up and his suspenders hanging from his hips. The second man was talking elaborately with his hands while the first looked as though he was trying not to be amused. Finally, they shook hands and the first man took his leave. As the second man turned to walk back inside, he paused as he noticed Emma watching.

"Miss, please come away from the window." A young worker said as she shepherded Emma from the window, glancing up at the man before quickly looking away.

"Who is that man?"

"never you mind." She said as she quickly gave a small smile to distract her customers.

"Please?"

The young woman looked up at Emma and before she could say anything, the shop door opened. Emma watched as the young woman's eyes went wide as a young man with a heavy beard entered.

"Mr. Solomons wants to know how business is?" He said to the young woman.

"it's fine, sir. These ladies are from out of town."

"Out of town?" He repeated curiously

"They mean no harm, sir! Just buying some bread." The woman added quickly.

He tilted his head at Emma and May who exchanged nervous glances before May said, "We were just leaving."

As the women began to leave, the man stepped in front of them. "Why were you watching Alfie's bakery?"

"who's Alfie?" Emma asked

The man searched her eyes and when he realized she was genuine in her question, he relaxed his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let your eyes linger where they don't belong." He said chastising her before nodding toward the door. "go on. Be on your way."

The women left the shop and as they entered the car the looked at each other.

"What just happened?" May asked

"I was watching out the window and I saw two men shaking hands." Emma replied before giving her cousin a curious look. "Who's Alfie?"

"Alfie?" The driver interrupted anxiously.

"Do you know who he is?" May asked

"Aye. Alfie Solomons is a gangster. He rules Camden Town. I hear he is unstable. Did you meet him?" He responded nervously

"No." After a moments pause Emma quickly added to her cousin, "Do you think that was one of his men that came into the shop?"

"It must have been. He must have been one of the men you saw."

"If that's the case we are all lucky to be driving away." The driver said as he left Camden Town and headed to the Ritz for tea.

As they walked in May took a look around and turned to her cousin, her eyes wide. "Fuck."

"What?" Emma asked, shocked to hear her cousin swear.

"Of all the places to run into him." May said under her breath, more to herself than to Emma.

"Who?"

"hello May." A man interrupted as he walked up and Emma paused.

It was the man in the suit and flat cap.

May cleared her throat and raised her head in confidence. "Good afternoon."

There was an awkward pause and Emma felt as though she had walked into something intimate.

"Um…" Emma started in an effort to decrease the tension in the air.

The man cleared his throat and held out his hand, "Tommy Shelby." He said introducing himself. "May here trains my horse."

It all made sense now, Emma thought to herself. She looked into his eyes and replied with disdain "Emma Levitz. May's cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

A crease formed between Tommy's eyebrows as he heard the loathing in Emma's voice.

"Have we met before?" He asked curiously

"No." She replied just as curt as her first response.

Tommy furrowed his brow at her as May cleared her throat.

"Tommy…" May said as she eyed Emma, who rolled her eyes and looked away. "We were just about to have tea. Would you care to join us?"

Emma looked at May in shock and disapproval and Tommy, seeing her face, agreed. As they sat May leaned toward Emma.

"What is wrong with you?"

"ME? What is wrong with you? I thought we hated him?" Emma hissed.

"When did I say that?"

"It was implied." Emma said shrugging, giving her cousin an 'obviously' look.

May blinked at her before noticing Tommy watching them with curiosity.

"I apologize." May said leaning into her chair, bringing her attention to him.

"No, no. Please. Continue with your, um, conversation." He said as he took out a cigarette.

Emma noticed the amusement in his eyes, and it irritated her. A moment later a gentleman approached the table and began speaking to May, who stood.

"So, Mr. Shelby." She started as she leaned toward him

"Tommy, please." He insisted.

"Tommy. I'm going to cut straight to it. You need to stay away from my cousin."

Tommy's eyebrows shot up before he cleared his throat. "She is training my horse."

"Find another horse trainer."

"if May does not wish to train my horse, she is free to withdrawal her services at any time."

Emma sat back and shook her head in agitation. "Are you really that daft?"

Before Tommy could respond May rejoined the table.

"Sorry about that. He is a friend of my father's." She said as she took her seat. "What did I miss?"

"Tommy here was just about to tell me about Alfie Solomons." Emma said, curiosity and the strong desire to shock Tommy taking over.

Much to Emma's delight, it worked. Tommy paused in the middle of putting out his cigarette and stared at her.

"Emma." May said warningly.

May had no interest in getting involved in any dangerous business. She knew her cousin was a lot more fearless than she, almost treading the line of reckless. But this statement and the shock on Tommy's face was Emma's way of putting her toe over that line.

Composing himself, Tommy sniffed and looked up. "what would you like to know about Alfie?"

"You were doing business with him today?"

"Emma." May interjected sternly.

"I'm only curious about him, that's all." Emma said a smile coming across her face.

Tommy knew she was trying to find where the limits lay, no doubt so she could push them.

"Alfie and I do a variety of business dealings. Which one are you curious about exactly?" He said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over the other, his hands in his lap.

"She's not." May interrupted, eying her cousin with disapproval.

Emma rolled her eyes and stayed silent the remainder of their visit. As tea finished and they began to leave, May pulled Tommy aside.

"I apologize for my cousin, I hope you're not too offended."

"No. She likes to push the limit." Tommy said revealing his insight.

"if you want an understatement." May agreed with a chuckle. "she revels in shocking others."

"well then, her and Alfie have a lot in common."

"She enjoys the shock factor, but that's where it ends. She's never been in trouble a day in her life." May said before adding "Not any real trouble at least."

"Who's getting into trouble?" Emma asked as she walked up.

"Not. You." May said pointedly as she grabbed Emma's arm and began escorting her away before she nodded a 'goodbye' to Tommy.

"you know I was only having a laugh." Emma said.

May gave her an exasperated 'I know' look.

"But I am curious about him…." Emma continued.

"Who? Tommy Shelby?"

"No. Alfie Solomons…..Though I couldn't tell you why."

"That is a different life than either of us have ever known. After meeting Tommy, I had asked him to show me his gambling den. it was so strange to go into Birmingham and see the reaction people had when I mentioned his name."

Emma smiled at her cousin and pretended to listen.

That night Emma laid in bed thinking about what she had seen in Camden Town. Not Tommy, or the handshake, or the bakery she bought from. No, she thought about the mere seconds she had held eyes with Alfie Solomons. She couldn't explain her curiosity or why that moment felt so much longer than it was. As she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, she decided she would go back. She wanted to know more.

May had already told her on Thursday she had business to attend to at the stables all day, so Emma thought it best to go back to London then. She used the excuse that she wanted to see Matthew and asked May to borrow a car to go to Cambridge, where he was visiting an aunt.

Emma was nervous on her drive to London. She didn't intend on actually meeting Alfie, she just wanted to learn more about him. She didn't know where she would start, but as she reached the edge of town, she decided she would eat then begin her quest for information.

Finding a small café, she sipped on the gin she had ordered to give her courage as she sat at a table outside and observed the street.

As she watched, she overheard a conversation.

"Alfie is not going to like that." A middle-aged woman said.

"It's my life. I do what I want." A young man said defiantly.

"And what will happen to you if you do? When Alfie Solomons offers you a job, you don't tell him 'no'."

"Why not?" Emma heard herself ask.

The man and woman turned to look at her, offended that she had listened in on their private conversation.

"I'm so sorry." Emma said as her cheeks began to warm with embarrassment.

"Because you'll end up with a bullet between your eyes before you have time to finish the word." The woman said as she pursed her lips and began to gather her things.

"Is he that awful? That he would shoot someone that doesn't want to work for him? Surely he will understand if someone has other ambitions."

The woman scoffed at her. "You clearly haven't met him. Do yourself a favor and leave before you do." She walked off, leaving the young man behind.

"the only ambition that matters is his." He said.

"Surely he can't be all that bad?"

The young man considered her briefly, "You don't seem like the type of woman that should be in these parts."

"I beg your pardon?" She replied not understanding.

"You posh lot don't understand people like Alfie Solomons. You have money, and titles, and the only thing that matters to you is your fancy laces and hats." He paused, "This is a very different world you've stepped into when you entered Camden. Be best not to ask too many questions."

"But I want to know more about him. Please, I want to know everything." Emma said insistently.

The moment the words came from her mouth she wished she hadn't said it. His face changed as if he were scared of her.

"Why?" He asked as he glanced around nervously. "Did he put you up to this? To see who would talk?" the young man stood up and wiped his hands on his shirt.

"What? No, of course not I just –" She started as she stood and reached out to attempt to calm him.

"I'm not telling you no more! So, you tell him I said that! Or whoever it is that sent you to do their bidding." He said as he almost tripped, knocking over a chair as he walked away.

Emma watched him as he walked away, frantically looking around. She blinked and noticing the eyes on her, she slowly sat back down.

A moment later a gentleman walked up to her table wiping his hands on a towel. "I'm sorry miss, but I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said with a polite smile.

"But, I –"

"I'm going to have to insist." He said his polite smiling never wavering.

Emma opened her bag to withdraw money, but the man held up a hand, "it's on the house."

Emma blinked and closed her bag. As she walked to her car, she decided it was for the best to resign her mission and go back to May's.

When she turned a corner, she heard footsteps behind her. She began to walk faster, listening to the feet behind her quicken as she did. Finally, she reached her car and as she reached for the door, a hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to jump and shriek.

"Boss wants a word." A man said and as she turned, she realized he was the same young man with the heavy beard she had encountered earlier in the week.

"I-I was just leaving." She stammered.

The other man chuckled and put his hand on her other shoulder, "You're not going nowhere."


	3. Chapter 3

_Emma you fool! _She thought to herself as she was led downstairs in a factory building filled with stills and barrels. _No one knows where you are! May will think you've gone missing on your way to Cambridge. _Thoughts of her foolish actions ran through her head. She didn't want trouble, she just wanted to sate her curiosity.

They led her toward an open office door where she could see a pair of shoes propped up on the corner of the desk. They stood behind her and she was forced to enter the office and she stood silently, terrified.

Alfie Solomons sat leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk looking at the days paper.

"Sit." He ordered distractedly as he pointed with a pencil to a chair in front of his desk.

Emma obeyed.

Alfie remained staring at his paper, occasionally circling a horse's name as he made her wait. He could hear her nervous breathing but refused to look at her until he was finished. She sat there, her heart racing, wondering what would happen to her for what felt like an eternity.

"Mmm. Right." Alfie grunted as he pulled his feet from the desk top and folded his paper.

He tilted his head slightly to the right and furrowed his brow as he looked at her. She was almost shaking, and her bright green eyes were wide with fear. For a moment Alfie thought he could hear her heartbeat and fought off a laugh.

"You been going around asking questions about me." He said.

Emma didn't respond, she only nodded a slow, shaky nod.

"Why?"

"Uh… Well.. I-I, um." She stammered until no words came from her mouth.

Alfie watched her for a moment before squeezing his temples with his hand and then proceeding to run it over his beard.

"Fucking hell." He said, then he nodded towards the door and the two men that brought her in walked out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

Alfie stood and walked to a drinking cart where he poured a glass of whiskey, then turned and walked to the front of his desk and held the drink in front of her.

"Here. Drink." He said as she grabbed the drink and he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

Emma took a sip, never taking her eyes off his. Her eyes were still wide and terrified.

"Now….. Breathe." He said, a hint of a smile forming in the corners of his lips.

Emma released a shaky breath and relaxed her shoulders, but she never broke the connection of their eyes. She noticed his eyes were calculating but not tense.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Her voice cracked as she began to speak, and she cleared her throat. "Emma….uh, Emma Levitz."

"Levitz?" He said as he thought. He knew that name but couldn't decide from where. "Where you from?"

"Just outside Sheffield." She took another drink as he looked at a paper on the edge of the desk.

Alfie quickly pointed a finger at her and looked at her, "Your dad is Howard Levitz."

She nodded.

"He buys 4 crates of my white bread every 6 months."

Emma paused, confused.

"Rum. He buys rum." Alfie said as if it were obvious.

"oh uh, yes, sir. His…. _Harlot _likes to entertain."

Alfie's eyebrows rose, "And your mother?"

"Died. 15 years ago. Spanish flu."

Alfie nodded as he listened, "Right. Well that's fuckin awful innit? Losing a loved one like that. But what it doesn't explain, right, is why the fuck you're going around asking questions about me. Questions that could get a toff's daughter like you killed. Hm?"

"you'd kill me for wanting to learn more about you?" Emma asked.

"I've killed men for less. Why, might I ask, are you so curious about Alfie Solomons?" He asked as he held his arms open as if opening himself up to the world.

Emma blushed; she didn't know why she wanted to; she just knew that she did. Seeing her blush, Alfie's eyebrows shot up as did the corner of his mouth.

"I see." He said as he began to examine her. Her skin was nice and smooth, her lips the perfect shape and fullness, and the more he looked in her eyes, the more he was drawn to them. "Listen, treacle, if you wanted a fuck all you had to do was ask."

"I- What?" She said stunned that he had jumped to that conclusion.

"What is it some sort of rebellion against your father? Sleep with a bad man like Alfie Solomons so you can drop it like a grenade at dinner while he is surrounded by all his respectable cavalry men?"

"How dare you!" Emma said as anger filled her, and she stood. "I will have you know; I have a fiancé!"

"And how does he feel about you being so curious about another man?"

"He…He doesn't know that I even know who you are." Emma said her confidence wavering as she admitted her secret from Matthew, but she kept her chin held high.

That response got Alfie's attention. "Not know who I am?" his face was serious. "And who is he?"

Emma hesitated but Alfie's intense look made her answer. "Matthew Mosley. His brother is Oswald Mosley, he is in politics."

Alfie snorted with disgust. "Politics?"

"Matthew's not. Just his brother." Emma said defensively.

"mm. He's not Jewish either."

"He loves me."

"And you love him?"

"He's a good man."

Emma was still standing and when she had finished her sentence and there was a pause as Alfie looked at her, a mischievous look in his eye.

"A good man, Hmm?" Alfie said as he took a step toward her, looking deep in her eyes.

Emma took a step back as Alfie proceeded towards her until she walked into the door. His face was inches from hers and his eyes never left hers. The way he looked at her made her breathing catch and she swallowed.

"It's unwise for a woman like you to be so curious about a man like me. Because I, unlike your non-Jew fiancé, am a very bad, bad man." He said in a low voice so close to her ear she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Go back to Sheffield, sweetheart." He added as he backed away from her a few paces.

Emma stood there staring at him, her breathing shallow and her mouth dry. She was insulted that he would think she had come all that way to sleep with him, but at this moment, she would have welcomed it gladly. She licked her lips slightly and she inhaled sharply as he reached around her waist. He grabbed the door handle and opened it, nodding to her. "Go on, your fiancé will be waiting for you." He said.

She took a step outside the door, not turning her back to him. Then she turned and walked quickly out of the building. She rushed to her car and opened the door. As she sat behind the steering wheel, she leaned her head back and exhaled a breath she had been holding since she turned to walk out of the building. Her heart was racing, but not out of fear. She should be ashamed, she knew it. She wanted to walk back in that office and throw herself at him.

Instead, she let the windows down to help her cool off and drove back to May's, her mind full of Alfie Solomons.

She arrived back at May's that evening as the sun was setting.

As they sat eating dinner May asked, "How is Matthew?"

Emma looked at her and paused before she remembered what May was talking about. "oh, it was good. Very….interesting."

"interesting how?"

"Oh, you know how his aunt can be." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and distractedly looked at her plate.

Not long after they finished eating Emma excused herself to bed. As she laid there, she let her mind wander, thinking about her day. As she ran through the events of Alfie's office, she thought about how it felt to have him so close. To have his breath on her neck and his low gravely voice in her ear.

Involuntarily her heart began to race again. She closed her eyes and ran a finger over her bottom lip, then she moved her hand down and over her chest, imagining the feeling of his hands. She allowed her hand to continue traveling down her body and under the covers. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she didn't care. She ran her hand down to her thigh and then between them.

She let out a small moan and closed her eyes. Her breathing increased as she continued to imagine Alfie's hand in place of hers as she touched herself. As she got closer to finding some sort of release, she remembered the intense look in his eye as he walked to her. Finally imagining him grabbing her instead of opening the door, rewriting the ending of their meeting until she had successfully found her release.

She lay in bed, catching her breath, and she closed her eyes. Wiping the hair off her forehead she let out a groan.

_At least no one will ever know, _she thought to herself before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by since Emma had been in Camden Town and her life had gone back to normal with the exception of the thoughts that occupied her nights occasionally. Those thoughts, along with the pleasure she inflicted on herself as she thought them, made her embarrassed and ashamed. She desired a man she had met only once. A man that was not her fiancé.

Luckily, Matthew had telephoned to say he wanted to come visit. May was supportive of Matthew coming and had offered to be away from the house if they wanted privacy but Emma begged her not to because she 'wanted the two of them to get to know each other'. May had only met Matthew twice, and each time he seemed charming.

The day he arrived; Matthew brought two sets of flowers. A bouquet of deep pink roses for May and a bouquet of red roses for Emma.

"Matthew, thank you, they're lovely." May said as she accepted the flowers and they exchanged a hug and kisses on the cheek.

"They are beautiful, thank you." Emma said as she kissed her fiancé a quick kiss on the mouth.

Matthew asked for a tour of the grounds and May obliged, ending with the stables. As Emma and Matthew watched May interact with Dangerous, Emma could feel his eyes on her.

"You are so beautiful, my Darling." He said as he watched her, and Emma turned and smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked.

Emma said nothing, only hooked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. That evening the three of them played cards after dinner until May was too tired to continue. May retired to her wing of the house and Emma and Matthew walked to the guest wing. May had a maid prepare a room for Matthew, though she didn't expect him to use it.

"I have missed you." He said as he paused in the hallway and grabbed Emma's hand.

Guilt rose in her stomach to the point that she had to look away from him.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"You are such a good man. I don't deserve you."

Matthew put the knuckle of his forefinger under her chin and lifted it for their eyes to meet. "You deserve so much more than me." He responded and then he kissed her.

Emma led him into her room and shut the door. She turned to find him looking at her, his soft eyes filled with adoration. Emma walked up to him and kissed him gently on the lips as she began to unbutton his shirt. Once unbuttoned he removed his arms and laid his shirt on the bench at the end of the bed. Matthew was a man of great patience. He never got in a hurry, not even when it came to undressing for sex.

Emma undressed herself until she was just in her slip and walked to the bed. Matthew had gone to 'his side' of the bed and Emma to hers and not until they were both under the covers did, he move over to meet her.

He kissed her lightly before crawling on top of her. He looked down at her, staring into her eyes and finally slipped inside her. Matthew always made love to her, taking his time as he did so. She watched him watch her until she finally closed her eyes. When she closed her eyes, she found herself back in Alfie's office. She felt him inside her, his breath on her neck. Her body responded, feeling the buildup as the man inside her moved slowly. She imagined Alfie having her against the door, her legs wrapped around him as he eased in and out of her. The more she imagined, the closer she got until she was right on the brink of climax.

"Emma?" Matthew said and she opened her eyes. He had stopped moving and was staring at her, a look of concern on his face. "Your eyes are closed."

"I was just focusing on feeling you." She lied.

"Oh." He said and he kissed her and continued toward his release.

Hers however, had slipped away with her thoughts and she remained laying there attempting to help him reach his climax. When he finally did, he laid on his side, facing her.

"are you sure you are alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said as she turned her head to give him a reassuring smile.

"Just think, in a few months we will be man and wife and every night will be like this." He said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face, but her eyes remained fixed on the ceiling.

The next morning Emma went down for breakfast to find May and Matthew eating. As she entered the room, it went silent and she paused.

"What?" She asked as they both stared at her.

"May just asked how your visit was two weeks ago?" Matthew responded.

Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"And Matthew said you never made it to Cambridge." May said, a crease forming between her eyes.

"I didn't." Emma admitted.

"So, where did you go?"

"London."

"London?" May insisted. "You told me you went to Cambridge, even after I asked how it went."

"I know but, wanted it to be a surprise. For everyone." Emma lied, "I went to see a dress maker. I asked her to make me a new dress for the wedding."

"I thought you wanted to wear your mother's dress?" Matthew interjected.

"I did at first, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted a dress that was my own. Something new and special… Like our marriage will be." She added for good measure.

"You could have told me that's what you were doing." May chastised.

"If I had told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise, would it?"

"Well, we will pretend we never heard it." Matthew said to give her reassurance of her secrets safety.

As they began to talk of other things, Emma mentally released a deep breath. _That was close, _she thought.

A week had passed and having Matthew there had caused Emma to forget about Alfie. They made love at night and Emma had managed to successfully find her release, though not every time.

"well my darling, I must get on." Matthew said as his belongings were loaded onto his car. "But I will see you on Saturday at your father's gathering."

"Yes." Emma replied with disdain.

"It is for his birthday." He reminded her.

"Knowing that woman, it won't be a gathering, but a tasteless party filled with drinks and very little food to absorb the alcohol. But May and I will be there."

"I hear that there are some interesting people on the guest list." Matthew said as he looked at his pocket watch. "But I really must get going."

They kissed and Matthew got in his car and drove away.

On Saturday May and Emma put on their evening gowns and travelled to Sheffield. Emma was dreading the night, not having seen her father or Gertrude since arriving at May's. As they entered the very large estate house, Emma was amazed to see the number of guests that had gathered to celebrate her father.

She had always conveniently been away during one of Gertrude's gatherings and this was nothing like what she had imagined. She hated to admit it, but the house and guests were all very elegantly decorated.

"You made it." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Of course, we did. Couldn't miss his 55th birthday." Emma responded as she kissed her fiancé.

"Oswald." Emma greeted as she kissed Matthew's brother on the cheek.

"I must say, you look lovely. What on earth are you doing with my brother?" He joked.

"Thank you," Emma laughed, "Is Cynthia here?"

"No. Unfortunately my wife was unable to make it tonight."

"Oh, what a shame."

"There she is!" a booming voice rang out and Emma looked to see her father coming towards her.

"Happy birthday!" She said as she kissed her father on the check.

"Thank you my dear. Gertie outdid herself." He said motioning to the house and Emma's smile fell.

She looked for backup in May but found she had already been encountered by an old acquaintance and was deep in conversation.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal these two away?" Her father asked Oswald.

"No, no. Of course not." He responded politely as he spotted a young woman, seemingly on her own.

"Excellent. Come, there is someone I want the two of you to meet." Her father said as he led her and Matthew away.

The three of them crossed the room, grabbing a glass of champagne from a server as they went.

"Here they are. My beautiful daughter and soon-to-be son!" Howard Levitz said to the back of a man wearing a black coat with a white scarf and black hat.

Emma was taking a drink as the man turned and choked into her glass as she saw Alfie Solomons standing in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you alright my darling?" Matthew asked as he laid a hand between her shoulder blades.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter." Howard said to Alfie with a chuckle, "She never could hold her drink."

Matthew removed the champagne glass from Emma's hand and gave it to a passing server before Emma could object.

"As I was saying," Mr. Levitz continued, "This is my daughter Emma. Emma this is Mr. Solomons."

Alfie hadn't taken his eyes off Emma from the moment he turned around. He held out his hand and Emma paused before extending her own. Instead of shaking her hand, Alfie gently held it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Emma's breath hitched as he did so.

"She's lovely, she is." Alfie said to her father.

"Yes, my emerald eyed beauty." Howard replied beaming. "And this is her fiancé, Matthew."

Matthew held his hand out to Alfie, who accepted and shook.

"So, you are going to marry her?" Alfie asked Matthew as he nodded toward Emma.

"Yes. In only 6 months." Matthew replied as he looked at her and smiled, but Emma didn't remove her eyes from Alfie.

"You sure, mate?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Mmm." Alfie grunted as he turned his gaze back to Emma, his eyes dancing with humor at remembering the state that she had left his office.

"Now, my boy I have been meaning to talk to you about…" Howard trailed off as he spoke to Matthew about a piece of land.

Emma stood there, refusing to lift her eyes to meet Alfie's. Meanwhile, Alfie's eyes bore into Emma, and she could feel his intense stare making her warmer until she quickly excused herself and walked away.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it quickly. _What is he doing here?_ She asked internally before deciding to occupy her thoughts with something else.

Emma walked around the room, greeting guests she knew and making small talk. All the while she could feel Alfie's eyes on her and when she would look up, there he would be; across the room, watching her. After an hour of being at the party, Alfie disappeared. Though Emma was glad he was no longer watching her, all the thoughts she had allowed herself to have from their last meeting, along with the moments that came after, came back to her. She continued to attempt to visit with guests but found herself too distracted.

"Did you have a fuck?"

"What?" Emma asked affronted, coming back to her conversation.

"I said did you have any luck? With the flower shop I told you about." The elderly woman asked smiling at her.

"Oh, um. No." Emma said, realizing her mistake before adding. "I'm sorry would you excuse me?"

Emma walked away from the woman and away from the crowd. She needed some space to herself to get her mind right. She walked up the stairs, avoiding as many as she could. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the library, shutting it behind her as she walked to the fireplace. She exhaled a deep sigh as she leaned against the mantle, attempting to calm herself.

She had been so immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't checked to see if anyone were in the room and she quickly turned around when she heard a book slammed shut.

There he was, the man that had caused her so much distraction and turmoil that night, holding a closed book in his hand.

"Problem treacle?"

"No." She said quickly, and she swallowed.

He threw the book onto a chaise lounge in the room that held his coat and slowly walked toward her.

"No? You seem very distressed this evening." He said as he stopped, inches in front of her.

"No, I-…. What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she tried to push away the fantasies that had come to her mind.

"Your father invited me. Says he enjoys my rum so often, it's the least he can do…. Is that why you are so worked up, because I'm here?" Alfie's mouth was turning up in a smile.

"No. I-I…" She started to respond but stopped as Alfie lightly brushed a knuckle down her arm. At his touch Emma's breathing changed and she blinked, her eyes almost rolling back as desire flooded her.

Alfie smiled and stepped closer, her chest touching him as it heaved with lustful breaths. He ran his hand back down her arm and her jaw clenched as he touched the thigh of her dress. He slowly began to lift the front of her dress, to allow his hand access and see how far she would allow him to go.

He felt her stockings, and when he got no objection, he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. Emma released a whine and a crease formed between her closed eyes as he felt her wetness. Slowly he traced teasing circles around her entrance and watched her lick and bite her bottom lip as she anticipated what he would do next.

Alfie was enjoying himself, teasing and watching the effect his touch had on her. Emma shifted her hips slightly, hoping he would go further. Alfie smiled and slowly inserted his middle finger. Emma released a gentle moan as she tilted her head back. Alfie continued to use his hand to please her only moments before he removed it, dropped her dress, and turned to walk out the room.

"Wait!" Emma said in a raspy, breathless voice.

Alfie turned to look at her, a cocky smile on his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes pleading.

"Please…" She breathed.

"Your fiancé –" he started.

"He doesn't have to know." Emma interrupted. Her eyes still pleading with his.

Alfie's eyebrows shot up. This was not the response he had been expecting. He watched her, panting for him, begging him to please her.

Alfie quickly advanced on her, as a lion advances on its prey. He pushed her against the bookcase and lifted her dress, released the fastenings that held her knickers to her stockings and allowed her knickers to fall to the ground. Emma grabbed his face forcefully and pulled it towards hers. Alfie kissed her, a demanding, hard kiss as he unbuttoned his trousers and freed himself.

Alfie picked up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He inserted himself quickly and he immediately felt her begin to quiver.

"Does he not take care of you, treacle?" He said in the low seductive voice she had fantasized about, causing her to release a whine.

That was the only answer he needed. He thrust into her, hard and fast, and he felt her fingers digging into his back through his shirt as she pulled him as close to her as she could. She released loud, wanting moans as he went, not slowing. It wasn't long until he felt her tighten around him as she almost immediately found her release. As she came down, Alfie turned them around and walked toward a console table by the door. He sat her on it and continued to move inside her. He buried his face in her neck as he listed to her release sounds she had never made for a man before. Her moans began to turn to whines as she drew close once more. He felt her legs tense as she fought against the climax quickly drawing closer.

Alfie shifted his hips.

"Oh! Fuck!" She said as pleasure was almost too much for her.

"That's right." He growled in her ear. "give in."

Hearing his command, Emma obliged. Pulsating around him, releasing a sound so heavenly that Alfie released himself inside her.

After taking a moment to gather himself, he removed himself and looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyelids heavy. She licked her lips before opening her eyes and looking at him.

As he came into focus, she saw the smile that covered his face. A smile of conquest, and the realization of what had just happened between them hit her. Her eyes went wide and searched the room. She jumped down from the table and walked across the room to grab her knickers, careful to avoid his eye.

"So, how many times have you thought of me while he was inside you?" Alfie asked cockily.

"I haven't!" Emma lied.

Alfie laughed, "_THAT,"_ he emphasized as he motioned to the console table, "says otherwise."

"That. Shouldn't have happened" Emma insisted as she put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "I am engaged."

"Listen, sweetie. It's not your fault he doesn't know how to satisfy a woman." Alfie said, amusement dancing on his face.

"He does. I am satisfied."

Alfie laughed and looked at her. Emma looked away, reassuring him that his assessment of Matthew was correct.

"Right, well, enjoy your always-under-the-covers-with-the-lights-off, predictable love-making." Alfie mocked, "You know where to find me when you need a real fuck." And he grabbed his coat and hat and walked out the door.

Once Emma had fastened her stockings, she made sure her hair was tidy and walked to the lounge and sat.

"Emma, what have you done?" She said as she buried her face in her hands and fought the emotions that had built in her throat.

Gathering herself, she stood and walked to the door.

"There you are." Said her fiancé's voice as she shut the door, causing her to jump and quickly turn around. "I have been looking everywhere for you. We're about to give toasts….. are you alright?"

"Yes." Emma said as she attempted a smile.

"What were you doing in the library when there is a party downstairs?"

"Just, looking for a book I had told Mr. Jameson about." She lied.

"Well, come. You don't want to miss the birthday toast." Matthew said and he put his hand on her back and they walked down the stairs.

Matthew gave an endearing toast to Mr. Levitz, Emma by his side, and when he was done he leaned in and kissed her. As they separated from their quick kiss, Emma saw Alfie with a broad smile on his face, watching.

Emma and May stayed at Levitz house that night and as Emma got into her bed the door opened. Matthew walked in, a smile on his face.

"What are you doing? If my father catches you in here…." She started.

"Your father isn't a stupid man, Emma. He doesn't expect me to stay in my room when my beautiful fiancé is just down the hall." Emma's gut sank as she remembered her unfaithfulness.

Michael undressed and crawled into bed. As he leaned over her, he asked, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes." She admitted, then he reached over and turned the lamp off.

Emma began to stop him as he inserted himself, knowing that allowing him to be her second of the night would be the worst betrayal but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had no way of denying him that wouldn't lead to questions and she wanted to move forward, putting her treachery behind her, so she lay beneath him and he proceeded to make love to her just as Alfie had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma lay awake in bed as the sun began to rise. She looked at her fiancé and listened to him breathe. When they had met, she wasn't particularly attracted to him, but his persistence and the support of her father for their relationship changed her mind. He had always been kind to her and her family, but as she watched him sleep, she felt no romance. She knew he would provide a comfortable home for her and would attempt to fill that home with a dozen little Mosley children and that was all anyone could ask for.

She had promised to marry this man, and she would fulfill her promise. Vowing to herself that she would forget about Alfie, she got out of bed and readied herself for the day. She would be staying home instead of going back with May and as May said her goodbyes, Emma was sad to see her go.

"I'll miss you." Emma said as she hugged her cousin.

"It won't be long and you will have a house of your own." May said supportively. "But, if you feel you just can't make it here, you are welcome to live with me until your wedding."

May was going to miss her cousin and the companionship she brought to her home. She wanted her cousin to be happy, but her selfishness wanted Emma to come back and stay with her.

Emma watched May's car drive away as she thought about what she had said. Emma loved her father, but Gertrude made things so difficult. But, May was right, it wouldn't be long until she had a house of her own and she would miss the moments she had with her father. She wanted to make the time she had living in his house the best she could. Emma made a silent commitment to herself to be a better person, a better daughter, and a better fiancé. She would not spend her life miserable in an unhappy marriage or unhappy with her family, she was going to make herself be happy.

The first two weeks after her vow went well. She was nicer to Gertrude, though Gertrude always found ways to make crass comments about Emma. Emma bore it all, counting to 10 before responding at times. That is until one Tuesday afternoon.

Emma had spent most of her morning looking at fabrics for her wedding dress now that she needed a new one to support her lie. Gertrude walked in with a glass of red wine and sat her glass on some of the fabrics strewn over the coffee table. Emma cut her eyes at her.

"will you remove your glass please? I don't want these fabrics to get damaged, they're for my dress." Emma said as politely as she could.

"Dress for what?" Gertrude responded, a sour look on her face.

"My _wedding_ dress." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"You don't need a dress; you have that woman's." Gertrude said waving her hand in the air nonchalantly.

"_That woman_ is my mother. And I have decided to get a new dress. Now would you please remove your glass?" Emma's patience was running thin.

"Dresses are expensive, you know. Your father is already paying a lot for the flowers and catering, do you really think he should be spending more money on you a new dress when you have one that you could wear already?"

Emma froze, closed her eyes, and began to count. _1…2…3… _

"Also, you will need to find another venue. It's just inconvenient for us to have it here." Gertrude said as she reached for her glass. She was looking at Emma when she attempted to grab it and the glass tipped and spilled on the fabrics.

"Now look what you've done!" Emma yelled.

"As I said, you won't be needing a new dress."

"That is between me and my father! You have nothing to do with the finances of this house! AND if I want to have my wedding at my house I will!"

"As madam of this house, I –"

"But you're NOT madam! From the time my mother died until the time my father decides to re-marry, or until I move out, I am the lady of this house! NOT you!" Both women were on their feet.

"Your father will do what I tell him! He cares more about me than he does you!"

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Howard asked as he walked into the room.

"I was just explaining to her that it would be best for her to find another venue." Gertrude said as she walked to Mr. Levitz and hooked her arm in his.

"It would?" He asked.

"Yes, it would just be so inconvenient to have it here. What with all of the mother of the bride duties I will be doing –"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Emma yelled.

"Emma, Gertie here knows she is not your mother but, she is the closest thing you've got." Howard attempted to coax her.

"NO! She is nothing like my mother! She is a whore!"

"How dare you!" Gertrude yelled. "Are you going to let her speak to me that way?" She asked Howard.

"of course not." He responded, "Emma, apologize."

"No. I've done nothing to warrant an apology. She is a whore! Which is why you won't marry her!"

"You listen to me you spoiled bitch!" Gertrude said as she stepped in front of Howard. "I have been nothing but good to you! Treating you as if you were my own child! And this, this is how you repay me? You are nothing but an ungrateful –"

Before Gertrude could finish her sentence, she ducked as a crystal ashtray shattered against the table beside her. Emma was shaking with anger, her fingertips covered in ashes from grabbing the tray and throwing it.

"Get out!" Gertrude yelled. "Get out now! Tell her to get out!" She said as she turned to her lover.

Emma stared at her father, her eyes angry, silently daring him to tell her to leave.

"It's probably for the best for you to go back to May's, darling. Just for a few days." Howard said.

Emma shook her head. "You. You _always_ take her side!" She said as she stormed by them.

"Caroline!" Emma yelled and a maid trotted into the foyer. "Bring me my handbag and tell the driver to take me immediately to the train station. And pack my belongings." She looked up angrily at her father. "All of them! I will have one of May's maids come fetch them."

The maid nodded and walked away, returning a few moments later with Emma's bag. "Mr. Watson is outside waiting for you madam."

"Madam." Emma repeated to Gertrude as she motioned to the maid. Then she turned and walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

The driver drove her to the train station in Sheffield and Emma walked to the ticket window.

"I need a ticket on the next train to London." Emma said, knowing it was the closest station to May.

"There is a train to London set to leave in two minutes. Would you like that one?"

"yes." Emma agreed immediately.

She paid and he gave her her ticket. She needed to call May and have her send someone to pick her up, but there was no time. She decided she would call when she got to London and shop for a few necessities while she awaited May's driver.

Emma seethed the entire train ride to London and by the time she docked, she was almost in tears with frustration and anger. She stepped off the train and proceeded to the payphone. Picking up the phone, she held it to her ear and hesitated.

Emma hung the up the telephone before inserting money and walked out of the booth.

Alfie was working on fixing a still when his assistant Ollie walked up.

"There's some posh woman here to see you Alfie."

Alfie looked at him as he wiped his hands on a towel. "Posh woman?"

"Yes."

"Well what are you waiting for? Bring her in."

Alfie had just made it to his office when he heard heels. Standing in front of his desk he turned around and smiled. _Should have known, _he thought to himself as he watched Emma walking in his direction.

He was curious as he watched her walk. She wasn't carrying herself as she had the first two times he had encountered her. She was confident, her eyes angry. Alfie leaned against his desk, hands casually gripping the edge of the desk.

Emma walked in and before Alfie could say a word, she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. She kissed him aggressively, biting his bottom lip. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun around, planning to set her on his desk. Before he could lift her, she put her hands on his chest and pushed. Though Alfie had always been in charge when it came to sex, his curiosity of what she had planned caused him to sit in the chair behind him.

Emma reached behind her and unbuttoned the collar of her dress, followed by the zipper, and let it fall to her feet. She reached under her slip and Alfie watched her knickers fall to the floor before she stepped out of them. Alfie was intrigued as he watched her, a grin on his face. Meanwhile, Emma never removed her eyes from his.

She walked to him, unbuttoned his trousers and as he adjusted himself out of them, she climbed on top. She lowered herself slowly, closing her eyes as she felt him fill her. He put his hands on her hips as her breathing began to pick up and he watched her jaw clench. She opened her eyes and locked them on his and she began to move on top of him. She bounced on top of him aggressively, releasing all of the frustration she felt. He watched her, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he enjoyed the feeling of her around him.

He released her hips and moved the straps of her slip, freeing her breasts. He kissed her chest and as she grabbed a handful of his hair, he began to bite gently. She moaned loudly as he bit and sucked on her chest. As she drew closer, she slowed.

Alfie picked her up and sat her on the desk. He pounded into her following the forceful and demanding lead she had started. Emma moaned loudly each time he went deep. Alfie didn't slow as she began to whine, and it wasn't long until she convulsed around him. He waited until she began to come down before releasing himself.

They remained there catching their breath as they looked at each other. Finally, Alfie stepped back and fastened his trousers. Emma adjusted her slip to cover her chest and looked up to see a cocky smirk covering his face.

She said nothing, only continued to find her clothes and put them back on.

"So, are you going to tell me what all that was about, or do I have to guess?" He finally said.

Emma remained silent.

"Alright, I'll guess. You're wedding got called off?"

Emma scoffed and looked at him.

"No?" He said still smiling.

"No. it's not about anything I just…. I was having a bad day and wasn't thinking." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Alfie shook his head. "I watched you, treacle. You were thinking. But it wasn't about your fiancé or –"

"not everything is about him!" She interrupted.

Alfie's eyebrows shot up as he looked at her.

"Look. I'm having a bad day. I got into a fight with my father's… whatever she is, and he kicked me out, so I came to London for my cousin to pick me up and I don't know…. I found myself on my way here."

"you found yourself on your way here?" Alfie repeated looking at her.

"Yes."

Alfie shook his head, "that's the problem with you people."

"You people?" Emma repeated with an attitude.

"Mm. Yeah, you fuckin lot can never admit when you freely do something you're not supposed to. You always blame someone or something else." Alfie pointed a finger at her, "You knew what you were doing the moment you started this way. And instead of admitting you wanted a hard, rough fuck, you sit there and act like you were under some spell and woke up on my cock."

Emma looked away from him.

"You're bored. And you used your 'bad day' as an excuse to come here."

Emma's chest heaved as she held back the emotions that grew as a knot in her throat.

"Admit it." Alfie demanded.

"Fine!" Emma blurted as she turned to look at him, angry tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I'm bored! And I'm restless! And I'm tired of pretending to enjoy laying in the same fucking position!"

Alfie looked at her, humor filling his eyes and he nodded. "Feel better?"

"No." She said stubbornly as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

As they stood in silence, she looked out the window of his office and saw the men working. Emma's eyes went wide.

"How long have they been out there?" She asked.

"you passed them all before you came in and attacked me."

"you mean they were all out there while we…" Emma paused, and Alfie watched as the realization flooded her eyes. "My chest was exposed!"

Alfie laughed.

"It's not funny! Do you think they knew what we were doing? Do you think they watched?" She said beginning to panic.

"They wouldn't have had to watch to know what we were doing; you weren't exactly quiet. And don't worry, they're not going to sit out there and watch me have sex. There are fucking rules in this place you know."

"they've seen me naked." Emma said more to herself than to Alfie.

He shook his head and waved a hand. "They've all seen tits before. Now, I have work to do."

Alfie sat behind his desk and Emma stood there as she attempted to feel better about having an audience while she had sex.

"Can I use your telephone?" Emma asked and Alfie pointed to it, nonverbally giving her permission.

Emma called May to pick her up and rather than tell her she was in Camden, she told May she would be waiting for her at the Ritz.

May arrived thirty minutes after Alfie's man dropped Emma off at the Ritz and when Emma got in the car May said, "What happened?"

Emma leaned her head back and said, "I don't even know where to begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma told May about the fight she had with her father and Gertrude but left off what she had done when she arrived in London.

"That woman is horrible!" May said furiously.

"That's what I have been telling you this whole time!" Emma said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, that is just fine. You won't get married in Sheffield."

"Damn right I won't. I would rather get married in some random field than step foot at that place again." Emma said, her anger back.

"You won't get married in a random field either." May said, "You will get married at my house."

Emma swung her head around and looked at her cousin.

"Oh, I couldn't. That would be so much trouble."

"No. It's not up for discussion. You will get married at my house. And if you'd like we can leave her off the guest list. I can hire security to only admit those with invitations."

Emma couldn't tell if May was serious about security, but the fact that she wanted Emma to have her wedding at her house was more than Emma could ask for. Emma accepted the offer and they discussed various ways to get back at Gertrude on the way to May's house.

That night Emma undressed to get in the steaming bathtub that the maid had ran for her. Before she stepped in, she turned and glanced in the mirror and froze. Her chest was covered in little love bites and marks. She covered her breasts and looked around as if afraid someone were watching her. Emma looked back in the mirror and stifled a laugh. She shook her head and stepped in the tub, a smile on her face.

Over the next couple of days, the satisfaction she felt from having sex in Alfie's office had been replaced by guilt at her continued unfaithfulness. Matthew was sympathetic when she told him about the fight she had with her father and agreed to have the wedding at May's.

When he came over the weekend to see her, Emma listened as he told May his plans for their future.

"Well, Oswald wants me to be his business advisor. So, I'm not sure if we will remain in Leeds much longer after we marry, I-"

"Work in politics?" Emma interjected.

"No darling. Oswald would be the MP. I would just be an advisor."

"Is that what you want?" Emma didn't care for politicians, and she wasn't keen on having a husband that worked so close with them.

"Well we have discussed wages and it's very favorable. You could help plan parties and entertain." He said with an encouraging smile before adding with a wink, "That is before the kids start to arrive."

"And then?" Emma asked, unsmiling.

"Well you will manage the home and raise the kids, of course."

"While you are with a load of money hungry politicians."

"No. While I am with my brother." Matthew said, his smile fading.

Matthew and his brother were close, they did almost everything together. Matthew had always said that Oswald was the only person he could truly rely on, before her that is. Emma knew his brother's nightlife was complicated to say the least. He always conveniently left his wife at home for any gathering they attended and would disappear after speaking with a young beautiful woman, who would also be unaccounted for. Emma never spoke ill of Oswald to Matthew because she knew Matthew would defend his brother regardless of what she said.

Emma lay in bed that night next to her fiancé, unable to sleep. She quietly threw her covers aside and walked into the bathroom. After shutting the door, she sat at the vanity and stared at herself. _Arrange parties with people I don't like until I have kids and manage the home. _She thought before she released a deep sigh. He never asked what he wanted. She didn't truly know what her answer would be if he had.

Emma continued to look in the mirror before she slipped a strap of her slip down and revealed the top of her breasts. The bite marks were still faintly there. Luckily Matthew never removed, or asked her to remove, her slip. He was content not seeing her body, let alone kissing it. She glanced at the door, knowing her fiancé was waiting in the bed for her. Slowly, she got up, turned off the light and walked back to her bed.

Matthew only stayed the weekend and then he went to see his brother. Two weeks after Matthew left, the women were in London for a meeting of May's. While she was in her meeting, Emma decided to do some shopping. As Emma walked into a jewelry store, the bell above the door rang. She was the only patron in the shop, and no one came to the front at the sound of the bell. Before she could try to yell for anyone's attention, she heard a familiar voice coming from the back.

"When I tell you I want the money by Monday… You get me the fucking money!" Alfie said from the other room before Emma heard a loud _CRACK_ and a man scream in pain.

She was filled with curiosity as she heard a man stammer words she couldn't understand. She slowly walked behind the counter and through the door that led to the back. She peeked around the corner as she heard another loud _THUD _and the man cough.

"Now!" Alfie barked as he picked up the man by the collar. "I am going to take some jewels, right? Any fucking jewelry I want. And you, are going to get me my money, plus interest."

Emma looked at the man Alfie was holding and noticed his mouth was bleeding.

"Please, sir. I need more time." The man said almost unintelligible and Emma realized his jaw was broken.

"More time? Yeah, you need more time?" Alfie said before he released the man and punched him in the face. "that long enough for you?"

Alfie proceeded to beat the man, all the while Emma watched from the darkened corner. She had never seen that kind of violence before and she was mesmerized.

Finally, the man was unconscious, and Alfie let him fall to the floor. Alfie turned toward the door that led to the front and froze as he saw Emma.

"why the fuck to I pay you?" Alfie barked as he angrily turned to his men that had been watching from the other side of the room.

The men looked at each other frantically.

"W-we didn't see her. W-we-" The explanation was cut off by a punch to the face.

"Didn't lock the fucking door?" Alfie finished for him. "Do what I pay you to do." Alfie said calmly, his eyes mad as he stared at the man he had just punched. "move him and go back to the fucking bakery. I'll deal with her."

The men nodded and quickly picked up the unconscious man and pulled him away. Alfie turned to Emma, prepared to talk her down from being scared. As he walked toward her, he could see her breathing heavy. He expected her to move away from him as he drew closer, but she remained in the corner of the room. It wasn't until he got close to her that he could see her eyes weren't scared and her heavy breathing wasn't out of fear.

"Are you going to deal with me?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes going dark with lust.

Seeing the desire in her after she had witnessed the violence he had just incited made him want her more than he had ever before.

"Mm." Alfie growled in agreeance to her question.

He stood pinning her to the wall, her heavy breathing the only sound in the room as they stared at each other allowing their arousal to grow. Finally, Alfie's patience wore out and he pushed her deeper against the wall, his pelvis pushed against her so she could feel his erection against her stomach. Their desire for each other was frantic and Emma quickly began to undo his trousers. When he was freed, he reached under her dress and noticing her lace knickers were fastened to stockings, ripped them, to impatient to deal with the fastenings. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately, and he lifted her. He quickly inserted himself and pushed into her against the wall. He swung her around, setting her on the empty jewelry case. They were both impatient and worked up, Alfie's grip on her thighs tight. They were going so fast that it didn't take long before Emma began to whine loudly and then she exploded around him. Alfie didn't slow as she found her climax and not long after she found hers, he let go and found his release.

After taking a moment, Emma began to walk toward her ripped knickers and stumbled.

Alfie chuckled, "You're legs alright there?"

She shot him a look. "Yes. They just…. oh, shut it." She said as she saw the look of knowing and conquest on his face.

She picked up the pieces that once made up her undergarments and she looked at him.

"You owe me a new pair of knickers. These were my favorites." She pouted.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." He said as he walked to the front of the shop.

Alfie walked around the floor, looking at the jewelry. He finally stopped and picked up a gold necklace with a large marquise emerald. He examined the quality and, deciding it was it was good, he turned to her.

"That's beautiful!" She said as he held it in front of her.

"Let's try it on then, yeah?" Alfie said as he motioned for her to turn.

"Oh no! I couldn't!" She said just realizing he was going to give it to her. "I mean, we… we've not bought it."

Alfie chucked, "It's owed to me. And I'll do with it what I will. Now, turn."

Emma listened and after Alfie fastened the necklace, she turned back. He examined her, his eyes soft and he nodded. Emma walked to a mirror and gazed at herself, the beautiful green emerald laying on her chest, and she smiled.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" She said earnestly.

"Matches your eyes." He said before adding with a smirk, "You can wear it on your wedding day."

"Yes, wear a stolen emerald given to me by my lover as I walk down the aisle toward another man."

"lover?" Alfie repeated.

"What would you call you?"

Before Alfie could answer the door opened and May walked in.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere for you." May said to Emma.

"Oh!" Emma jumped, "I… couldn't help myself." She said motioning to the room as her heart raced.

There was an awkward pause as the three of them stood looking at each other.

"I apologize," May started as she turned her attention to Alfie and held out her hand, "May Carleton."

"Mm." Alfie grunted, "Alfie Solomons." May's eyebrows shot up and she blinked at Emma.

"We met at father's birthday. Mr. Solomons had just walked in when I had purchased my necklace and he was paying me compliments." Emma tried to explain.

May looked at the necklace then back at Emma, "Its beautiful." She said before she looked around and asked, "Where is the shop keeper?"

Emma could tell May was getting suspicious but before she could make up a lie, Alfie interrupted and said, "I, uh, had an order" He said as he casually rubbed the corner of his eye, "he will be a while."

May nodded slowly and looked at Emma. "Well then, we best be on our way. Mrs. Hastings will be angry if we are late for dinner. It was nice meeting you." She added to Alfie who nodded at her.

Emma looked at Alfie as she tried to hide a smile and he winked at her.

On the ride home Emma touched her necklace, running her forefinger over the emerald. May noticed her doing this and, unable to stand it any longer, said, "How well do you know him? Alfie Solomons…"

"Not very well. I only just met him at the party." Emma lied.

May nodded and looked out the window.

After a moment she turned to her cousin, "Emma, is there something you're not telling me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma looked at her cousin. She wanted to tell May, but she knew May wouldn't be supportive. Emma knew what she was doing was wrong, but Alfie made her feel things she had never felt before. She wasn't even sure what the feelings were, she just knew she didn't feel them with Matthew.

Deciding that telling May would be mistake, she simply said, "no."

May stared at her cousin for a long while, Emma never blinking, before she released a sigh and looked out the window. The remainder of their trip was quiet. May wanted to believe her cousin, but she didn't. That evening at dinner, Emma and May exchanged very few words. Occasionally, Emma would look up to see May looking at her necklace and finally, Emma excused herself to bed.

As she entered her room she leaned against her door after shutting it. Emma was frustrated, she had this secret she desperately wanted to tell her best friend, but she didn't think May would understand. She walked to her bathroom and began running a warm bath. As she undressed, she looked in the mirror. The emerald lay glistening on her chest and as she examined her own body, she noticed marks on her thighs from Alfie's tight grip earlier in the day. She smiled and shook her head before stepping into the water.

Days passed and the tension between Emma and May dissipated. They spent most of the evenings talking about the wedding and Emma has asked May to stand with her. May accepted with enthusiasm.

One particular evening May had sent message to Emma telling her she would be working with the horses late and not to wait for her to eat. Emma ate dinner and as she passed through the foyer on her way to the library there was a loud knock on the door. Emma saw a maid walking from the other room and Emma told her she would get the door, so the maid curtsied and walked away.

Opening the door Emma stopped. Alfie Solomons stood at the door holding a small white box.

Alfie looked at her, silently, his eyes dancing with enthusiasm as he knew she would be shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a panic as she looked to see if any maids were watching.

"I owe you something." As he motioned toward the box in his hand.

"You could have put it in the post! If anyone sees you here…" She continued as she frantically looked outside for gardeners or May.

This was the reaction Alfie was expecting and a mischievous smile came across his face.

"this isn't funny! I'm serious! May is already suspicious and -"

"So, are you going to open it?" Alfie said interrupting her.

She hesitated, then took the box. It was very light, so light that it felt empty. She glanced around again looking for a maid then pulled the top off the box. She unfolded the pale purple tissue paper to reveal a new pair of white lace kickers and a matching brassiere.

Emma couldn't help but smile, but quickly concealed her excitement as she gave Alfie a chastising look.

"they are beautiful. But you have to leave now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied as he tilted his head and looked at her.

"Why not?"

Alfie stepped closer, "I'll need to make sure they fit properly before I leave them with you."

Emma couldn't conceal her smile and she glanced around quickly one more time before grabbing Alfie's hand and the box and turning toward the stairs. Emma lead him up the stairs and down the hall, hiding once as a maid traveled down the hallway. Alfie didn't care if they were spotted but Emma was enjoying the sneaking about, almost as a child when they were doing something naughty. Finally, they made it to the room and Emma shut the door quickly behind them.

She turned around to find him staring at her, humor covering his face.

"Don't move." She demanded with a smile then she took the box into the bathroom.

Alfie took off his coat and hat and threw it in a chair and proceeded to look around the room, his eyes finally resting on a small picture of her and Matthew on her chest of drawers. He picked up the small frame and examined it. Emma and Matthew were standing a foot apart, Matthew attempting to look masculine. Alfie looked at Emma's features in the photo, delicate and feminine. Even in black and white, here eyes drew him in.

"Alright, I'm ready. Close your eyes." He heard her say from the bathroom.

"What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Close your eyes!" She said as she peeked her head around the corner and he could see a white strap across the collar bone. "Please! Just do it!"

Alfie licked his lips and closed his eyes, a small smile still across his lips.

"Keep them closed." She ordered as he heard her light, bare footsteps come toward him.

She grabbed his hand and lead him to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed. Once he had sat, she took a few steps back.

"Alright. Open." She said and he could hear a mix of nervousness and excitement in her voice.

Alfie opened his eyes and his smile faded. He ran his eyes up and down her body, taking in every inch of her beauty. Emma stood there, nervously awaiting him to say something. When the smile disappeared from his face, she started to feel self-conscious and she used her arms to cover her stomach.

"Don't." Alfie said as she attempted to cover herself, his voice calm, "Come here."

Emma slowly walked toward him and stopped at his knees, still nervous that she couldn't read his reaction. Alfie put his hands on her waist and leaned in, kissing her chest around the emerald that lay on it. Emma leaned her head back, enjoying his lips on her body. He looked at her and she leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her closer and she put her legs over him, straddling him and they kissed. It wasn't like before; they weren't demanding, rough kisses. Instead, their lips touched passionately, tasting each other as he ran his hands over her back. He picked her up and walked around the bed, laying her down. He leaned up and pulled his shirt over his head.

Emma's lips parted. Alfie was nothing like Matthew. Matthew was narrow and slender, Alfie however had broad strong shoulders and a toned abdomen. She watched his arm muscles bulge as he leaned on them to crawl over her. He kissed her, deep and passionately before moving his mouth down to kiss her neck.

He grabbed the straps of her brassiere and pulled them down, then proceeded to take it off. He examined her full chest before proceeding to move his mouth down to her stomach. He wanted to kiss and touch every inch of her. He slipped his thumbs in the top of her knickers and slowly pulled them down and over her knees, tossing them to the side with her bra. He sat on his knees, looking at her naked body. He leaned down and began kissing her thigh, sucking and biting as he worked his way up. Finally, he had reached her. He kissed her and then proceeded to taste her, using his tongue to please her. He felt her back arch on the bed as he ran his hands up and grasped her chest, all the while bringing her closer to the edge with his mouth.

She said his name and he removed her thighs from his shoulders and leaned over her. He gazed down at her and she leaned up to meet his lips. As they kissed, he undid his zipper and slid off his trousers. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful." Then he entered her, and they had passionate sex, drawing out their climaxes as long as they could.

Afterwards, they lay naked on top of the covers, unashamed of their bodies. Emma's head was laying on his chest with a hand on his chest, Alfie had one hand on top of hers and the other playing with her hair, their legs tangled together. She nuzzled his chest and kissed it before looking at him and laying her chin on his chest.

"How long have you lived in Camden?"

"Since I was little. My mum came from Russia, settled in London." Alfie said, his eyes remaining closed.

"What did she do?"

"Washed people's laundry. Then I'd deliver them for her."

"And your father?"

"Never met him. Only thing I know about him is what other people have told me. And that he wore a size 8 ½ hat."

"Did you always want to be a gangster?"

Alfie chuckled, still keeping his eyes closed. "I was chosen for it. God himself chose me to rule Camden Town with an iron fist."

"Or cane." Emma offered with a smile.

She laid her cheek back on his chest and said quietly, "I envy you."

At that statement Alfie furrowed his brow and opened his eyes to look at the top of her head, "And why is that?"

"You have the power to do whatever you want. Society doesn't make your rules. If you wanted to sell everything and go into hiding you could. Without ever looking back."

"Mm. And where would I go?" Alfie said still looking at the top of her head.

Hearing his question, she quickly propped her chin on his chest again and looked at him with a smile. "Margate."

"Margate?" He repeated.

"Mhm. Have you ever been?"

"Passed through after the war."

"Was it beautiful? I've never been, I've only seen photographs."

"Yeah." Alfie said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was beautiful."

They looked at each other a moment before Alfie said, "of course I would have to get a dog."

"Yes! Named Cyril!" Emma said, her smile growing larger.

"What kind of name for a dog is Cyril?" Alfie asked laughing.

"It's perfect!"

"Listen, sweetheart. When I show up with my giant bullmastiff dog no one is going to be shaking in fear when they find out his name is Cyril."

Emma laughed. "I would shake for you."

Alfie looked at her, "Yeah? You'd shake for me, would you?" He said as he took his arm out from around her and rolled on top of her as she began to giggle. "Now, let's make that happen!" He added before he slipped inside her a smile on his face.

Morning had dawned and as the sun crept through the window, Emma opened her tired eyes. Her head lay on Alfie's stomach, a sheet lazily strewn over both of their pelvises. Their passionate night ended with them on the floor, where they remained until morning. She listened as Alfie snored lightly and smiled. Leaning up, she leaned over him.

"wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"Mmm." He grunted.

"You need to leave before May gets up."

"You make me fuck you all night then kick me out before I've even slept." He said before tutting at her.

"Made you fuck me?" She said with a laugh. "I didn't make you do anything! You're the one that showed up with lingerie."

"All part of the plan, treacle. All part of the plan." He said with a grin.

"I'm sure it was! And unless getting caught is part of the plan, you need to leave now." She said as she began to stand and then added, "And getting caught is NOT part of the plan."

They dressed and Emma lead Alfie to the door, careful to avoid running into anyone. She kissed him and shut the door behind him, watching him leave through the window. Then she went back to her room to get ready for breakfast.

May was sitting at the table as Emma walked in the dining room.

"Good morning!" Emma said cheerfully.

"Morning." May said looking at her, straight faced.

"I am famished." Emma said as she put her napkin in her lap.

"I'm sure." May said, no humor in her voice.

Emma looked at her and saw that May was looked unhappy.

"Thank you, you may go. Please shut the door behind you." May said to the help and they walked out of the room, shutting the door as asked.

Emma knew this wasn't a good sign so she watched the help leave and then looked straight instead of to her left, where May sat.

"You had company last night."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question. I saw the car. When I came in, I asked who it belonged to and one of my new maids said that you had a male guest. I assumed of course it was Matthew and that he had borrowed a car from Oswald, but when I was on my way down this morning, I overheard some of the maids talking."

May paused and continued to look at Emma, whose eyes remained ahead.

"they didn't know I was coming down the hallway, so they were very open. One of them said she walked by your room last night, doing the last checks and she heard 'passionate lovers going at it'… Those are her words not mine." May added. "Then she said, that it was nothing like what she hears when your fiancé is here."

May paused again, staring at Emma.

"of course, when I started to question them, they became quiet. So, I am going to ask you. Emma, was Matthew the man in your bed last night?"

"No." Emma said, maintaining her stare at the wall.

"Who was it then?" May asked, her tone irritated.

Emma said nothing.

"Fine, I will guess. Could it be the man who gave you that necklace?" May said, her irritation growing.

Emma said nothing again.

"That's what I thought." May rubbed her forehead. "Are you still getting married?"

"Yes." Emma finally said.

"Good. Then you will stop seeing Alfie Solomons." May said and Emma knew this wasn't a question.

Emma turned, looked her cousin in the eye and said with a straight back and power in her eyes, "No."


	9. Chapter 9

"I beg your pardon?" May said, shocked that Emma had responded as she did.

"I said, 'no'. This is not something you get to have a say in."

"And what about Matthew? Does he get a say?"

There was a pause as the women glared at each other.

"Look you don't understand! Matthew doesn't…..He doesn't _do_ those things." Emma said.

"Do what things?"

She looked at May with a knowing look.

"So, tell him." May said as though that were the obvious answer.

"May, he does the same thing every time." Emma said throwing up her hands as if May wasn't comprehending. "I don't know if he knows you're allowed to do other things during sex."

"Emma, if he finds out…."

"So, he won't find out. No one knows except the three of us!"

"And the maids! What happens if one of them tells one of the Mosley maids?

Emma exhaled angrily. "If I choose to see Alfie Solomons then I will! I am a grown fucking woman, May! Just… Fuck off!" and she stormed out of the room.

The two women avoided each other majority of the day. They sat eating dinner in silence and finally, May put her fork down.

"Emma…" She started. "Why would you jeopardize your marriage like this?"

Emma glared at her. "I told you I am still going to marry Matthew."

"Why? If you would rather be with another man?"

Emma sat silently, contemplating her answer.

"I just want to understand…." May pleaded.

"Everyone expects me to marry Matthew." Emma sighed as she turned to look at her cousin. "Matthew expects me to be this perfect wife that loves just laying on her back, planning parties, and raising children. But he never asks me what I want. No one ever asks me what I want, they just expect from me."

"And what do you want?"

"Excitement. To be able to look back when I am old and say I did something that made me happy, even if it meant jeopardizing everything."

"And Alfie excites you…." May said in understanding.

"With him I feel free to break the rules."

"Because you are." May pointed out.

Emma looked at her and smiled, "And it doesn't feel wrong." Her smile faded, "I don't expect this affair with Alfie to last. I don't see him falling in love with me or anything, but I want to enjoy it while it lasts."

"Which is why you are going to marry Matthew."

"I know it's wrong. But, please May. Just let me have this one bit of excitement before I surrender to a lifetime of boring expectations."

May thought for a moment before sighing and finally saying, "Alright. But swear to me you will end it when you walk down the aisle. It will be so much more difficult to sneak around when you are married… and I don't want you to get hurt." May added as she looked tenderly at her cousin.

"I swear." Emma agreed before exposing a mischievous smile, "May Carleton… Condoning a risqué affair. Never thought I'd see the day." Emma teased.

"I am NOT condoning it!" May defended. "I just know you won't listen to me if I continue to try to get you to stop immediately."

Emma shrugged, "You're probably right."

May looked at her cousin incredulously, "I know I'm right. And risqué?"

"Yes!" Emma said with excitement, "I have been dying to tell you!"

Then Emma proceeded to tell May detailed descriptions about her and Alfie's affair, causing May to blush.

"Emma! Ladies don't openly talk about such things." May said a small smile on her face knowing what her cousin's response would be.

"It's a good thing we aren't ladies then isn't it?" Emma responded and they laughed.

Emma later retired to her room and May placed her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. _Matthew is going to find out._ She thought, then retired herself to bed.

May was internally torn. She wanted Emma to be happy but knew realistically, her cousin would only end up hurt. Over the next week May struggled with bringing the conversation up again but had no argument that she could offer other than the one she had already tried and failed.

As May entered the dining room for breakfast, she found Emma already eating.

"Do you mind if I take one of the cars today?" Emma asked.

"No, of course not. Where are you off to?"

"Camden." Emma said matter-of-factly with a smile.

May said nothing, just nodded. After breakfast Emma left and May decided as she watched her cousin drive away that she needed to do something. An hour later, May was on the road, going in the opposite direction of Emma. May pulled into Small Heath and entered the factory building. She was nervous as she walked up the stairs, rehearsing what she was going to say in her head.

"I need to see Tommy Shelby." May said, her head held high.

"Did you have an appointment?" Lizzy asked with an attitude.

"No, I did not." May responded, pursing her lips and looking at Lizzy with disdain.

"He's busy today. Perhaps you should make an appointment and come back another day."

"I'll wait. If you tell him I'm here I'm sure he will find time to see me." May said as she turned and walked to the other side of the room.

May sat in a chair and crossed her legs, staring unblinking at Lizzy. Lizzy sucked in her cheeks and pursed her lips, then stood and knocked on Tommy's door. She walked in and May smiled as she heard Tommy say, "Send her in." to which Lizzy responded, "But, you have other appointments." Then there was silence and Lizzy walked out.

"He will see you now." She said angrily.

"Yes, thank you Libby."

"Lizzy!" She corrected.

"Oh, yes. Right." May said with a smirk as she passed Lizzy and shut the door behind her.

Tommy Shelby stood by his drink cart pouring a glass of whiskey as he turned and looked at her.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Please." She responded as she took off her hat and fixed her hair.

Tommy handed her a glass of gin and May cleared her throat as she took a sip.

He looked at her from across the desk, curious as to why she unexpectantly showed up at his office.

"I apologize, I should have called before showing up but I'm afraid I didn't have time. "

"It's alright. What can I do for you?"

"Well I will just get straight to it, how well do you know Alfie Solomons?"

Tommy looked at her, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "We do business."

"What about his personal life? Is he married? Does he have children?"

Jealousy began to grow in Tommy as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "No. Not married. No children than I know of. Why," He cleared his throat, "might I ask are you so curious about him?"

May was distracted by her own thoughts that it took a while for her to register what he had asked.

"My cousin is…. Having an affair with him." She said as she put her drink on his desk and stood.

Relieved that her curiosity wasn't because of her own interest in Alfie, Tommy watched her as she walked to gaze out the window.

"I'm worried she is going to get hurt." May admitted and Tommy stood to walk closer to her.

"Is she not getting married?"

"Yes. She is. And she has agreed to end the affair before she walks down the aisle, but…. An affair with a gangster never ends well."

Tommy put his hands on her shoulders and for a moment she let him, but then she moved, putting distance between them.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I needed to feel like I was doing _something._"

Tommy looked at her thoughtfully.

"I can try to talk to Alfie, but it could end up making things worse." Tommy would never tell a man that wasn't one of his who he could and couldn't sleep with but, he would try for May.

"No. She gave me her word that she would end it before her wedding. I don't want to do anything that would cause her to continue seeing him after she is married. She would get caught if that were to happen."

Tommy offered her his cigarette, which she accepted and took a drag.

"I've always been able to talk to her. But she wont listen. Her mind is made up." She took another deep drag, "But you would think of all the people she would listen to, it would be me. I am the one that knows what it is like to get caught up with a man that-" May cut herself off. She hadn't meant to say that out loud in front of Tommy.

Tommy looked down, knowing what she was referring to. He cared for May and never intended to hurt her, but he had no way of knowing Grace would come back. Now that Grace was gone, Tommy had often thought about May but knew she wouldn't allow anything to happen between them a second time.

Weeks had passed and Emma and Alfie had both been to see each other. All the while Matthew would call and write. He occasionally visited on the weekends and Emma would act like nothing were out of the ordinary. May disapproved but was counting down the days until Emma's wedding. She just had to help Emma keep her secret until then. A month before Emma's wedding, a maid knocked on her door as she got ready for the day and told her she had a visitor. She was expecting Alfie, so she quickly ran barefoot down the hall and came quickly down the stairs. It was much earlier than he usually came, especially since he usually came at night but she didn't care.

As she entered the sitting room she stopped as she spotted May, her eyes warning.

"Emma." May said, "Look who stopped by to surprise you."

Emma looked and was filled with disappointment as she saw her fiancé sitting on the sofa.

Matthew stood, "Hello my darling." He said as he went to kiss her, but she moved her head, his kiss landing on her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprise.

"I looked at the calendar and realized that one month from today we will become husband and wife. So, I told Oswald I was spending the day with my beautiful fiancé and I left."

She felt a pang of guilt rise in her stomach and she leaned up and kissed him.

"Emma, where are your shoes?" He said as he looked down at her feet.

"Oh, I was so distracted by your visit I forgot to put them on."

"You should never leave the bedroom without shoes." He scolded.

Emma looked at May and inhaled a tight breath before going up to her room and putting on shoes, making a mental note to call Alfie and tell him not to come. When she came downstairs May and Matthew were standing by the door.

"We are going riding." Matthew said with a smile.

"Oh, you two go ahead I actually have business to attend to…. Wedding plans." She said thinking she would call Alfie.

"Nonsense, you will go riding with us." He said his smiling wavering.

"But-" She started.

"Emma. I came all this way to see you. You will go riding with us." His smile was gone, and she looked at May for help.

"You know Matthew, it is so close to the wedding and there is so much to be done –" May tried.

"One day without planning won't ruin the wedding. Come." He instructed her then he walked out the door.

May and Emma exchanged looks and Emma hoped they would be back early enough for her to make her call.

Unfortunately, they rode until dark. As they walked in the house, Emma quickly ran to the drawing room and picked up the phone. Alfie didn't answer, which meant he was already on his way to see her. Emma barely ate her dinner, nerves bubbling up in her stomach. She glanced out of the large window and saw lights coming up the driveway. Making an excuse to excuse herself, she walked to the foyer and opened the door.

She walked outside and quietly shut the door behind her as Alfie got out of his car. She felt anxious, scared that Matthew would see the two of them.

Alfie walked up the steps and stood in front of Emma, sensing something was amiss.

"Alfie, I'm so sorry." She insisted. "I tried to call you but, we were out on the horses and then you were already gone by the time we got back and….."

He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"Matthew is here." She finally said. "He's staying the night."

"Is he now?" Alfie said, his eyebrows shooting up.

Emma nodded.

"Right, well, lets go in and meet the lad." And Alfie reached for the door.


	10. Chapter 10

"No!" Emma said as she stopped Alfie's hand and then squeezed herself between Alfie and the door.

Alfie looked at her, irritation growing on his face.

"You've already met him, at the party." She said hurriedly.

"Did I?" Alfie asked her, "I guess he wasn't all that memorable. Much like his cock."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming. I tried calling you."

"So, you want me to what? Turn around and leave after just arriving?" Alfie was angry.

"Well no, I don't _WANT _you to. But-"

Alfie kissed her and for a moment she kissed him back. As he pushed her against the door and put his hand on her chest, she stopped him.

"Alfie please, what if someone sees?"

"hasn't bothered you before." He said as he leaned head in and began kissing her neck, moving his hands to her hips.

Emma wanted more than anything to give in to Alfie but knew she had already been away too long.

"Wait, he.. he'll be wondering where I've gone."

"Let him wonder."

She thought about it for a moment, almost giving in but finally said, "I can't." as she pushed him away.

Anger enveloped Alfie. She had denied him, and he looked at her with such rage she thought he would punch something.

"I'm sorry, but he's just right inside the door. He is only staying one night. Just to celebrate it being one month until the wedding, then he is leaving. I can come to –"

"One month until the wedding?" Alfie repeated and looked away. He rubbed his nose, turned back, pointed in the direction of Matthew and said, "You're still marrying him, then?"

Emma was shocked, "Of…Of course I am…."

Alfie clenched his jaw and Emma saw his clenched fist shake with anger before he turned to walk toward his car.

Emma ran to get in front of him, "Wait. Should I not marry him?" She asked, her eyes searching his.

Alfie's eye twitched as he slightly squinted at her, but he said nothing. He walked past her and as he reached for his car door, she grabbed his arm and he turned. She grabbed his face and held it between her hands, looking into his eyes.

"Why should I not marry him, Alfie?" She asked desperately, hoping he would give her a reason not to.

He grabbed her wrists, "By all means. Marry the boring fucker." He said calmly as he pulled her hands down.

Alfie turned and as he stepped up and into his car she said, "I'll come to London tomorrow and we can talk. I-"

"No." He said bluntly. "Go back to your fiancé, plan your fucking wedding. I'm finished with you."

"You don't mean that." She said as she took a step back.

"I do, actually, yeah. There is no more satisfaction that you could offer me."

His words washed over her like water from a frozen lake. She inhaled a breath as the pain of what he was saying drew tears into her eyes.

"No. Wait. I-" She stammered as she tried to control her emotions. But he slammed his car door and stared at her as backed his car up and drove away.

As he drove away May walked outside.

"Emma!" She said as she saw a car in the distance. "What are you doing? Matthew is wondering where you are, he almost came looking for you, but I offered instead." She continued as she came to stand in front of Emma who was watching Alfie drive away.

Emma said nothing, only attempting to catch her breath and hold back the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

"What's happened?" May asked concerned.

"He…" she said as she motioned toward the distance. "He said he's finished with me." She looked at May, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Oh, Emma." May started as she attempted to put a hand around her cousin, who pushed her away.

"No. I'm fine." Emma lied, attempting to find her strength.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Emma lied again, knowing she had to control her emotions, at least until Matthew left the next morning.

May observed her for a moment before nodding. "Good. Come, Matthew will wonder why we have both disappeared."

They walked back in the house and they found Matthew pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Where have you been? Working on wedding plans again?" He asked.

"Uh, yes." Emma said attempting a smile, but unable to maintain it.

"I know you're eager for that day. But, as I said, I came all this way to see you. Not for you to disappear into the other room to work on plans. The day will come, and it will be perfect. Yes?" He said tilting his head to look into her eyes which had wandered as she thought of the man who had just driven away.

"Yes." She agreed and she accepted the glass he had offered her.

The three of them sat in the drawing room, May distracting Matthew with conversation about his work. Meanwhile, Emma sat with her drink in her lap, still full. Every time a thought about Alfie would surface, she could feel the emotion in her throat. She pushed it down, attempting to focus on the conversation. When they had grown tired, they retired to their separate wings. May watched as Emma and Matthew walked toward the guest wing, knowing the hurt her cousin was feeling.

Matthew followed her into her room and as they began to undress, Emma tried to think of an excuse not to allow him inside her. She was tired and wanted desperately to sleep.

"Are those new?" Matthew asked distracting her from her thoughts.

Emma looked down and noticed the white lace she was wearing; the lace Alfie gave her.

"Um, yes." She replied.

"It's very beautiful."

She gave him a small smile and put a nightdress over her body before removing the lace. She didn't want him to see her body. She didn't want to feel any more vulnerable than she already did. She laid in her bed and closed her eyes and he came near her.

Matthew kissed her cheek before he rolled on top of her and she took a deep breath as he inserted himself. She clenched her jaw as he began to move. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as each thrust broke down the barriers holding in her emotions. He buried his face in her neck and she watched the ceiling become blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

Eventually her emotions were too much for her and she burst out into a sob, "Stop!" she said as she pushed him off of her.

"Emma!?" He said as she got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her. "What is the matter with you?"

Emma sat on the bench at the end of the bed, face buried in her hands as she wept.

"Emma?" Matthew said as he came to sit by her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked tenderly and Emma shook her head.

He released a sigh. "You are too worried about this wedding. Look, you've got yourself all stressed out and worked up." He brushed away a strand of hair that clung to her wet cheek.

Emma said nothing.

"I'm sure not being on speaking terms with your father isn't helping. You need to go talk to him. Work things out if he is to walk you down the aisle." There was a pause before he grabbed her hand and led her back to bed. "Now, lets finish what we've started."


	11. Chapter 11

Matthew left the next morning and Emma had the maids change her sheets then she went back to bed. She allowed herself to cry, to release all the emotions she felt. May came to check on her in the evening and looked at her with pity as she saw the puffy, red eyes that her cousin's tears were proceeding to fall from.

Emma had sulked for a week. Hurt by the words Alfie had said, and curious at his anger. He knew she was engaged; she had never told him that she had called it off. So why was he so cross with her? She wanted to believe it was because he cared for her, but knew for her to think that Alfie Solomons wanted her to be with him was laughable

Later that day May walked with Tommy to the stables to check on Dangerous.

"I don't want to tell her that I knew this would happen but, I did." May confided in Tommy. "She only has three weeks until her wedding, I hope she can come out of this before then."

"She seems strong." Tommy said offering anything he could to comfort May.

"She is. But, everyone has their limits."

When May was out with Tommy, Emma sat in her room and looked in her vanity mirror, deciding enough was enough. She knew her affair with Alfie was to end before her wedding, and she would not allow herself to sulk any longer. Deciding she would take Matthew's advice; she called her father. He had told her he was going to be in London the next week and they could meet and talk then. After conferring that Gertrude would not be there, Emma agreed.

Emma met her father at a charming little café called Café La Belle, which sat in Kensington. They made small talk while they ate and when they had finished, they remained in their seats and looked at each other.

"Father…" Emma started. "I'm nervous about my wedding." She confessed.

"That's normal, Darling." He said with a smile and Emma hesitated.

"Well, actually I think I may be having second thoughts." She looked down as she spoke and only peeked up when she had finished her confession.

"Those thoughts will go away as you walk down the aisle, my dear." Her father said as he waved his hand as if waving away the thoughts.

"No. Papa you're not listening. I don't know if I want to marry Matthew after all, I-"

"You gave him your word." Her father interrupted.

"I know, but-"

"And a lot of money has already been spent on this wedding that is now only two weeks away." He reminded her.

"I know, and I'm-"

"You _WILL _marry him, Emma." Her fathers booming voice said sternly.

Emma froze and looked at him.

"But when I think about our wedding, I don't feel happy." She said.

"What does happiness have to do with it?" He asked irritably. "You owe this to your family."

Emma was taken aback, and she looked at him with abrupt curiosity.

"Don't look at me like that child. You have lived a very nice life, never wanting for anything. And with Matthew that will not change."

"But you said I 'owe this' to my family… Why do I 'owe ' it to you?"

"It was part of a previous arrangement."

"What arrangement?"

"finances have been hard, two years ago I made a bad investment and what with all of Gertie's parties we were faced with losing the house."

"What does that have to do with my wedding? What arrangement?" Emma insisted.

"Oswald approached me and offered to help me get rid of some of my debts." Howard continued.

Emma thought a moment, "If I married his brother?"

"Yes." Howard said as if he thought nothing were wrong with the situation.

"Does Matthew know?" She asked as anger began to well inside her.

"It was his idea." Howard said matter-of-factly.

Emma struggled to catch her breath. "You refuse to tell your whore to stop spending money and I have to pay for it!"

"Enough!" Her father said as he slammed a fist on the table, getting the attention of others in the café. "You will not talk about her like that anymore. Do you understand me?" He barked angrily, pointing a finger in her face.

"You offered me up as a payment for your debt."

"Father's do it all the time."

"This is the 20's, not the 1700s!"

"Would you have preferred I lose the house? The house you were born in? That your mother lived in?" He growled.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She demanded.

"I saw no need once the two of you met." He shrugged. "It took you a few months, but you came around to him. And you won't go back on your word now. You _will _marry him, and you _will_ be a good wife." He ordered.

Angry tears ran down her face, "What if I had said 'no' when he proposed?"

"I would have told you you had no choice. As you do not have a choice now. I've worked very hard for that house. I will not lose it because of you." He said as he stood and put on his coat. "Now, go clean yourself up, put on a smile, and get ready to marry your fiancé. We will all be at May's next week to help prepare for the wedding."

Emma sat in her chair, her mind racing, as he left. Slowly, she got up and walked out of the café. Her mind was too busy to drive, so she walked past her car and let her feet go wherever they would lead.

_You never had a choice, Emma._ She thought to herself. _And Matthew knew the entire time. _Emma was angry and hurt. Her father was not the man she thought he was, he offered her up, all because he is irresponsible with his finances and won't tell Gertrude to stop spending money. They all manipulated her, and she felt like a fool for not knowing.

"Why is everything falling apart?" Emma asked aloud and then bowed her head, wrapped her arms around herself and cried as she walked.

After two hours of walking, she realized the sun had set. She stood on the dark streets and stared at her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to realize where she had ended up. She was in Camden Town.

She looked at the building in front of her, Alfie's building. She looked up at the top window and saw a light was on. _He's in there, _she thought. Emma had never been in Alfie's house but knew he lived above his distillery.

She stood there a moment, the crisp autumn air filling her lungs as she stared at his window. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and cry, but she thought of his words. _I'm finished with you…. There is no more satisfaction that you could offer me._

She released a sigh and turned, she would walk out of Camden and catch a cab back to Kensington. Her head was bowed as she continued to dive into her own self-pity. Alfie had always told her not to be on the streets at night, that it wasn't safe for someone of her status with her jewelry and money in her bag, but she didn't care right now.

She was so consumed by her own thoughts that she never sensed the deep blue eyes watching her from the shadows across the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfie had just finished collecting money for his protection at a butcher shop down the street when he began walking home. As he neared Bonnie Street, he stopped. A petite feminine frame stood in front of his building. He watched her gaze at his window that he noticed had a light on. _Fucking hell. I have told that fucking maid not to leave lights on,_ he thought to himself. He wondered if Emma would try and go in; but as he watched, she turned around and began to walk off.

Alfie followed her at a distance, remaining out of sight.

"I've told her not to fucking walk around here at night by herself!" Alfie growled to himself as he grasped the handle of his pistol, ready to react if someone neared her.

He followed her, wondering what had her so lost in thought. Finally, she came to a more crowded part of town and waved down a taxi. He didn't like the idea of her riding alone, but he recognized the driver and decided she was safe enough, then he traveled back home.

May was still up when Emma arrived home. She walked in, looked at May in the sitting room, dropped her eyes, and walked to her bedroom. May watched her with curiosity and concern. Emma had brightened up in the past week and hadn't mentioned Alfie once, _perhaps being in London was too much for her_, May thought to herself.

May walked up the stairs and knocked on her cousin's door. She began to get worried when she didn't hear an answer, so she walked in, peeking around the door.

"Emma?" She said as she closed the door behind her. "Emma, I've brought you some tea."

She could hear water running from the bathroom, so she opened the second door and peered in. Emma sat in the bathtub as it filled with hot water, her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. May could tell by the way Emma's back heaved that she was crying.

"Emma?" She said as she put the teacup and saucer down on the small table by the door.

Emma looked up but didn't say anything, tears pouring down her face. May walked beside the bathtub and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" May said gently as she put a hand on her cousins back.

"Everything is falling apart." Emma said as more tears ran down her cheeks and fell into her rising bathwater.

"How? Because of Alfie?"

"No. I've not spoken to him since he left two weeks ago." She said as she shook her head and May was relieved to hear it.

"Then what's falling apart? Did you and your father have another argument?"

"He's traded me!" Emma said as she began to sob.

"What do you mean?"

Emma told her what her father had said, and May sat on her knees listening to every word, a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh, Emma…" May said, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't want to do it! I don't want to marry him!" Emma continued to weep.

"Alright…" May said as she turned off the water and grabbed a robe. "Let's get you up and we can talk about it."

Emma stood and May helped her get into her robe. May led Emma into the bedroom and the two of them laid down, May holding her cousin as she wept.

"I'm so sorry." May offered when Emma had stopped crying.

Emma shook her head, "I feel like such a fool."

"you're not a fool. I never would have thought Matthew would do something like that."

"I'm stuck now."

"Well, let's look at this from a new angle. He does act as if he truly cares about you, I'm sure he would give you a good life." May offered before adding with a smirk, "Or we can have him assassinated. I do know people, you know."

Emma was silent.

"That was a joke, we are not assassinating anyone!" May said quickly and Emma laughed a thick throaty laugh.

"If I don't marry him my father will lose everything. And he is right, that is where I was born and where my mother lived. All of the memories I have with her are in that house."

"So, you are going to go through with it?"

"What choice do I have?"

The two women lay, their foreheads touching as they did when they were children, until they fell asleep.

The day Howard and Gertrude were to arrive, May was awoken by Emma, carrying an armful of clothes and shoes and dropped them loudly in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing?" May asked sleepily as she leaned up in bed.

"Moving in." Emma said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, what?"

"You're daft if you think I am going to sleep in the same wing as those people!"

May chuckled and shook her head. "I will have a maid turn down the room beside mine."

"Deal!" Emma said as she smiled and trotted out.

An hour later, Emma was moved into her new room. She looked out the window to see the front garden. Her room was right above the driveway and she watched with disdain as her father's car drove up.

"They're here." May said as she stood in Emma's doorway.

"I know." Emma said as if asking what May wanted her to do about it.

"I can't just not greet them."

Emma released a pouting growl as she turned with her lip poked out at May.

"If you don't come down with me you won't be able to watch as I pretend she isn't here."

Emma's face lit up. "That will drive her mad!"

"That's the point!" May said with a mischievous grin.

The two women walked down the stairs as Howard and Gertrude walked through the front doors.

"May! The house looks splendid, as usual!" Howard beamed with enthusiasm.

"Uncle Howard, how are you?" May asked as they greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek.

"Wonderful! You remember Gertie, don't you?" Howard asked motioning to his guest.

Gertrude began to step toward May, expecting the same warm greeting as Howards. May looked at her, her smile disappearing then she turned away and said, "Let's sit and we can have some tea, I'm sure you are exhausted from your trip." Leaving Gertrude's mouth open in shock.

Emma couldn't stop herself snickering as May led them into the sitting room. Gertrude looked at Howard and Emma could hear them whispering as she hooked her arm through May's and said with a large smile, "I love you!"

May ignored Gertrude, interrupting her as if she weren't there and "forgetting" to have a place set for her at dinner. All the while, Emma beamed. It was the first time May had seen her cousin enjoy herself since all the nasty business beginning with Alfie's ending with her and she was determined to keep it up.

Family members slowly began to arrive in the days following and two days before the wedding, Matthew, Oswald and their family arrived. Emma however, had stopped beaming, regardless of how harsh May was with Gertrude. Instead, Emma wore a fake smile that May could easily see through. She greeted the guests and thanked them for coming and when Matthew had arrived, she took a deep breath. The wedding was going to happen, she didn't have a choice.

That night, he asked why she had moved rooms and she told him it was because she didn't want to be on the same with as her father's concubine. To which he shook his head and gave a speech about getting along with her. As they got ready for bed, she had an idea and she told Matthew to get in bed while she went into the bathroom to undress.

Emma walked out, completely nude and walked toward him. Staring him in the eyes. She crawled in the bed and flung her leg over him. She straddled him and leaned down and kissed him. She slowly began to lower herself onto him, but he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his hands gripping her upper arms.

"I was just….-"

He stared at her, eyebrows furrowed.

She crawled off of him and sat on the bed before he leaned onto her, pushing her down under him.

"There now. That's better isn't it?" He asked and she didn't respond.

When he was finished, he fell asleep. Emma laid there, staring at the ceiling. _This is my life now…. _She thought before she sighed and turned her back to him before she fell asleep.

The next day was full of preparations. Guests were everywhere as they finished setting up and practicing for the wedding. Emma got ready in May's room for dinner.

"I owe you so much." Emma said earnestly to her cousin as May brushed her hair.

"You don't owe me anything."

"No, I do. You are the only thing that has kept me from completely breaking throughout this rubbish."

"Well, we are sisters. It's what we do." May said as she winked at Emma in the mirror.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

Emma's face grew in an evil grin, "Can one of the servers pour wine down Gertrude's dress?"

May laughed, "Well, since it is your dinner, I'll see what can be done."

Despite the occasion, Emma had a lovely time at dinner. The large group of guests showered her with affection and compliments and when dinner had almost finished, Emma got her wish. Wine was dumped, "by accident" directly on Gertrude's head and it ran down her front. Emma had to cover her face with her napkin to hide her laughter and when she looked at May, saw that she had done the same. The two women made eye contact and began laughing again. Meanwhile, Howard yelled at the server and demanded he go downstairs for the remainder of the dinner.

"May!" Howard said appalled, "Will you not do something?"

"Uh, yes. Andrew go downstairs and I will take care of you later." She said attempting a serious face.

"You will fire him?" Howard grunted as he sat down.

"I will take care of him." May repeated.

After dinner the guests went to the parlor for drinks and cards. Emma went with May downstairs to speak with Andrew, where they both shook his hand and gave him 20 pounds. May asked him to remain downstairs until Howard and Gertrude had left to avoid any unnecessary yelling and he agreed with a smile as he looked at his money.

"Are you going to tell my father you didn't fire him?" Emma asked with a coy smile.

"I'm not going to lie, Emma." May responded seriously.

"No. you'll just tell him you've 'taken care of him'" Emma mocked.

"I did take care of him, he has a mother and 6 siblings, do you know how much he can do with that money?" May defended with a twinkle in her eye.

They returned to their guests and as the evening went on the realization that tomorrow she would be married began to come down over Emma. Each passing hour grew a wave of dread in the pit of her stomach. Just before midnight, Matthew pulled her aside.

"Well my darling," Matthew said as he looked at the clock. "In 5 minutes, it will be our wedding day."

Emma looked at the clock and silently begged it to stop.

"I will miss you tonight." He said before putting his forefinger on her chin and turning it toward him.

He was going to be in a room next to his brothers, and Emma would be in her room alone and she couldn't be more pleased about it.

Matthew leaned in to kiss her and then whispered, "We best be off to separate rooms, we don't want back luck on our wedding day."

She nodded in agreeance, wanting nothing more than to be in a different room as him. They said goodnight to what guests were still up and they all stated they were retiring for the night as well. Everyone headed toward the guest wing and Emma watched them go. As she stood at the stairs watching, Alfie came to her mind.

Feeling a wave of bravery, Emma walked back downstairs and to the drawing room where she picked up the phone and called Camden Town.

As a familiar growl answered the phone she paused. She hadn't expected him to answer, it was so late, why would he still be at his office?

There was silence on the phone as they both listened. Finally, he said, "Emma?" and she closed her eyes. She had missed his voice. Another moment had passed, and she opened her eyes before hanging up the telephone without a word.

Emma walked up the stairs, regretting calling him, and knocked on May's door.

"Yes?" May answered.

Emma walked in, "Can I stay with you tonight? I….I don't want to be alone…" Hearing Alfie's voice made her feel so lonely all of a sudden.

"Of course." May said as she moved to one side of the bed.

Emma lay awake most of the night, her stomach filled with nervous butterflies. By the time morning came, she had been up for hours. The day was a whirlwind of makeup and hair. Gertrude had attempted to insert herself in the room as Emma got ready, but May very politely had her removed. There were 5 women in the room helping Emma get ready and once they had put on her dress and vail, they all stood back and admired their work.

Emma couldn't breathe she was so full of anxiety.

"Alright well, we should go take our seats. We've only got 15 minutes before it's time to start." Said Emma's great aunt. "You are a beautiful bride Emma; Matthew is a lucky man."

The other three guests extended their congratulations before exiting to take their seats as well.

"This is it." May said attempting to be enthusiastic for her cousin. "Are you alright? Is there anything you need?"

Emma shook her head as she stood in front of the window, watching a car come down the driveway.

"Nothing like guests showing up at the last minute…" Emma said trying to distract from the emotions she felt in her stomach.

As the car stopped in front of the house, Emma turned to her cousin. "Can you please just give me, I don't know, 10 minutes to myself before my father comes up?... I just need some time to myself."

"Of course." May said understanding. "I believe he is in the back garden talking to guests. I'll send him up to you just before it's time."

Emma smiled a small 'thank you' and May left the room. As Emma turned to look back out the window, she noticed the car still parked in the front of the house but didn't give it too much thought. Her thoughts were consumed with dread at her impending marriage.

The door opened and Emma remained looking out the window as the door shut.

"I said I needed a few minutes to myself." Emma said irritably looking in the distance at the sky.

"Would you prefer I talked to you through the door then, treacle?" said a voice and Emma's heart stopped.


	13. Chapter 13

Thinking she was imagining things; Emma quickly turned and saw him.

Alfie Solomons was standing in front of her closed door, his eyes soft and a gentle smile lining his full lips.

Emma stared at him through her veil in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"You hung up on me last night." He said raising his eyebrows, his smile never leaving his lips.

She scanned the room as she searched for words, but there were no words to describe how she felt in this moment. She was elated that he was standing in front of her but distraught because of the wedding that was to happen in 10 minutes. She took deep breaths as she fought bursting into tears.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his face serious and his arms out.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered as she bowed her head, silent tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"You do." He said as he walked up to her.

"You don't understand…" She said, her head still bowed, and he watched tears fall onto the bodice of her white dress.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked, putting a knuckle under her chin and raising her eyes to meet his.

"No." She confessed, and a sob she had been holding back escaped her.

"Then come with me." Alfie said as he brushed away a falling tear.

Emma froze. "W-what?"

"Or I could kill him." Alfie offered nodding his head to the side as if he hadn't considered that option before now.

Emma chuckled and then said breathlessly, "Alfie…" as she closed her eyes.

"My car is downstairs; all you have to do is get in. We can go to…..hell I don't know, fucking Margate if you want to." He said lightly shrugging. "Just leave this world behind. Live a life without all those fucking rules…." He looked deep into her eyes. "Come with me, Emma."

May had told Mr. Levitz that his daughter needed a few minutes and when it was finally time for him to go retrieve her, she walked with him to the bottom of the stairs and sent him up.

May stood there awaiting her uncle's return with her cousin and as the minutes passed, she grew curious. As May walked up the stairs, she almost collided with Mr. Levitz.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"What do you mean? She's in the bedroom next to mine."

"No. She's not." He said irritated.

May said nothing, she walked past her uncle and to Emma's bedroom. As she walked in, she saw it was empty. She walked in the bathroom and as she walked back by the end of the bed she stopped. Emma's veil was laying on the floor.

May bent and picked it up, her eyes wide as her eyes searched the room. "Oh my god."

"What? What is it?" He asked urgently.

"Um," May was trying to think quickly. She didn't want to raise an alarm if she was wrong.

"May." He said with a stern voice. "Where is my daughter?"

"Just… give me a couple of minutes." And she walked out of the room.

Howard followed. "May! I demand you tell me what is going on. Where is Emma? Why is she not in her room?"

May quickly turned around and looking him straight in the eyes she said, "I don't know! I don't know where she is, or what is going on! She was in that room when I left her, she just said she needed a moment to gather herself. I'm going to go downstairs and see if anyone has seen her. Just, stay here until I come back and don't… say anything to anyone!"

May ran down the stairs, slowing as she passed by the large, open French doors leading to the back garden. She glanced at Matthew, who was standing at the front of the congregation waiting for his bride, and gave him a small smile, hoping not to raise suspicion.

_Surely she wouldn't run. Not just 10 minutes before she was to walk down the aisle. _May thought to herself as she went to the server's quarters.

She cleared her throat as she entered and they all stood, "Mrs. Hastings, may I please have a private word with you and Mr. Brown?"

As they entered the Butler's office and shut the door she said, "I do not want this to get out. But have you seen Miss Levitz?"

The butler and the cook looked at each other in shock.

"No, Ma'am. I've not seen her since this morning when she was down for breakfast." Mr. Brown said.

"And I've not seen her since the two of you paid Andrew to pour wine down that woman." Mrs. Hastings said.

"Alright, well don't ever mention that again." May said to her passively, "And please let me know if you hear any of the others discussing her. Don't ask them questions just come to me directly if you hear something."

They nodded and May left the room and went back upstairs. May's heart pounded as she walked by the French doors, not bothering to look at Matthew. She could hear murmuring from the guests, complaining that the wedding hadn't started on time. She walked out the front doors and down the steps, looking for any sign of her. When there was nothing she walked back inside where she found Howard.

"Where the bloody hell is my daughter!" He barked.

Before May could respond, Gertrude bounced in the room.

"What are you all waiting for?" Gertrude asked.

"We can't find her." Howard said in anger.

"Who?"

"That blasted daughter of mine!"

"We have to tell Matthew." May said looking at them, then she walked toward the French doors.

As May took a step on the aisle, the harpist began to play. May swallowed and walked quickly with her eyes down, trying to think of what she would tell him.

"May? What's wrong?" Matthew whispered as she reached him.

Keeping her back to the crowd and avoiding his eye, May responded, "She's missing."

"What?" Matthew said urgently.

May looked at him, not saying a word and he understood. Matthew turned to his brother and whispered something in his ear.

"What?" Oswald whispered angrily.

May turned and walked back to the house while the crowd's murmurs grew louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I do apologize for the inconvenience," Matthew said addressing the crowd, "we have had a delay. Please enjoy some drinks while we sort everything out."

Servers frantically started gathering drinks when Oswald and Matthew walked toward the house.

Matthew closed the French doors behind him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

As he finished his sentence the doors opened, and May's father walked in.

"Is everything alright?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, _May_ is everything alright?" Matthew said hotly.

"Excuse me?" She retorted, feeling attacked.

"You were the last one to see her! You were the one that told me to give her a few minutes before going up!" Howard barked at her.

"I am just as shocked as you are! All she said was that she needed a couple of minutes to herself. I felt the same way before my wedding, so I didn't think anything of it!"

"Now, let's all just calm down." May's dad said holding out a hand. "This is a big house, have all the rooms been checked?"

"She knows her way around this fucking house, it's not as though she could get lost." Matthew said with a scowl.

"He's right, Matthew." Oswald agreed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We should check the house before we assume she left."

The house was so big, they knew there was no way they could check it all just the 6 of them. May asked Mr. Brown to get the servers checking rooms. She knew once she had told the servers, the risk of Emma's absence would spread. She told the servants that if anyone discussed the situation with the guests, they will be fired immediately, with no reference.

Food was taken out to the guests along with more drinks as the house was searched. Half an hour later they met at the bottom of the stairs, with no news. Another ten minutes went by and the six of them sat silent in the library.

"What do we tell the guests?" May asked as she sat with her hand rubbing her forehead.

"Why not the truth? That your cousin left me at the fucking alter!" Matthew spat as he slouched on an armchair, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"She wouldn't leave you." Howard said. "She knows the importance of this marriage."

"Perhaps she was kidnapped!" Gertrude piped up.

"All of the guests are accounted for. If someone were to kidnap her, they would have left too." May's dad said.

"Then we find her." Oswald said finally. "It's late, we can start early tomorrow. I will address the guests; tell them we are rescheduling to do some unforeseen circumstances and that they will all get new invitations in the post."

As they stood Howard said, "She will marry you Matthew."

"You better hope she does, old man." Oswald murmured in a threatening tone where no one but Howard and May could hear.

They were all mentally and physically exhausted, but they put on a brave face as they lied to their guests about the reason for their rescheduling.

Later than night May got out of bed, put on her robe and walked downstairs for a drink. The only thing she could think about was Emma. Where was she? Was she safe? Had this been the plan the entire time?

But the question that bothered her the most was _Why didn't she tell me?_

As May came down the stairs she heard low talking coming from the drawing room. As she approached the door, she heard Matthew and his brother.

"She fucking embarrassed me. In front of everyone. She left me standing at the front, waiting on her." Matthew vented angrily.

"Don't worry. When we find her, we will make her marry you. Then you can teach her how a wife is supposed to behave." Oswald said coldly.

"She will be lucky if she can still walk when I'm done with her. It would be hard to run away from your husband with broken knees."

"You will have to make it look like an accident you know. I can't have my business advisor under investigation for beating his wife."

"I will. Don't you worry."

May's heart raced with fear for her cousin. She walked quickly and quietly back to the stairs and as she turned the corner, she ran into Mrs. Hastings and screamed.

Putting her hand on her chest and attempting to catch her breath she said, "My goodness. You frightened me."

"I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Hastings apologized. "I'm afraid I have some news for you."

May looked at her, forgetting about the fright she had just experienced.

"Yes? What is it?" May urged.

Mrs. Hastings looked around, "Perhaps she should talk somewhere more private?"

"Of course, come. In my room."

As May finished turning the corner, she noticed Andrew standing behind Mrs. Hastings, a nervous look on his face. May, Mrs. Hastings, and Andrew entered May's room and the unease covering Andrews face grew.

"Well?" May asked.

"Tell her." Mrs. Hastings said to Andrew.

"I-I saw Miss Levitz…" He started and he paused.

"saw her where?" May urged.

"She was walking with a man." He paused again.

"What man, Andrew? I need you to tell me."

Andrew looked around and a tear came to his eye, "H-he said he would come after me if I told anyone…."

May looked at him in shock. "Andrew, it is very important you tell me what you know. Who else have you told?"

"No one! Just Mrs. Hastings. But that was because she knew I knew something."

"He's never been so quiet as he was this afternoon." Mrs. Hastings added with a side eye to him.

"Alright. No one is going to come after you Andrew. I know people who can protect you. But I need you to tell me. A woman's life is in danger."

Andrew gulped. "I saw Miss Levitz run down the stairs in a white dress, holding some man's hand. She paused and looked to see if anyone was watching and when she thought it was safe, she ran out the front doors. Then he helped her in the car. That's when he saw me." Andrew released a breath. "They left the front doors open and when he turned around, he saw me watching. He told me to 'come here' and I did and then he told me if I told anyone what I saw he would find me, and he would shoot me, and he would ship my body off in a barrel. Then he told me to shut the doors, so I did and they left."

"Did you recognize him? Or catch a name?" May asked desperate for some identity of the man.

"I've seen him before. He used to come visit. He would, um," Andrew's ears turned red, "He would spend the night with Miss Levitz."

May closed her eyes. _Alfie._

"The Jewish gentleman?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, but he's not much of a gentleman. Not like my mum says they should behave."

May exhaled a chuckle as she looked at Andrew. She forgot how young he was.

"Thank you, Andrew. Now, go to bed." She told the two of them. "And repeat this to no one. Not my father, or Mr. Mosley…. _Especially_ not Mr. Mosley!

They nodded and left the room.

As May laid in bed she stared at the ceiling. "Emma…" She said aloud releasing a sigh, "What have you done?" Then her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Alfie got in the car after her, shut the door, and told his driver to go. As the driver pulled around the circle drive, Emma looked back at the house, a large smile on her face. She looked back at Alfie, who was smiling a cocky grin.

"What are you so cheerful about? You were just my ride out of that place." She teased.

"Mm." Alfie grunted as his smile never wavered. "Where to now, treacle?"

"I want to see where you live." She responded in a gentle tone and Alfie nodded.

"You heard the woman. Let's go home." He said to his driver and Emma wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

Emma felt like she could breathe again. She lay with her head on his shoulder, absorbing his scent.

"How did you know it was me that called you?" She asked lazily as they drove.

She felt him release a silent chuckle, but he said nothing.

"Also, do you usually work so late?"

"You are full of questions, aren't you?" He said and she could hear the smile still on his mouth.

Emma looked up at him, and he peeked down at her. "I couldn't sleep, so I was catching up on paperwork." He said and then paused and looked ahead at the road before adding, "You see, there was a wedding that I knew was happening the next day and well, I couldn't get the fucking thing off my mind."

She smiled, "So you didn't actually know it was me that called you. You just hoped it was and ended up being right."

"Oh no sweetheart, I knew."

"How?"

"I know everything." He replied cockily and Emma rolled her eyes and looked ahead at the road. Never removing her head from his shoulder.

A moment passed and then Alfie said, "I also know, that you have been walking around dangerous London streets by yourself. At night. Wearing jewelry and carrying handbags full of cash for men to be tempted by."

Her eyes went big and she slowly looked up at him, lifting her head off his shoulder. He tilted his head down and looked at her over imaginary glasses and raised his eyebrows. She responded with an innocent smile and she shrugged.

"Nothing happened. I was completely safe." She defended.

"Nothing happened? Yeah? Nothing happened? You were so distracted; a man could have held you at gunpoint and taken that fucking emerald off your neck and you wouldn't have noticed." He chastised.

"I would have noticed if someone had taken my necklace!" She argued as she wrapped her hand around the emerald laying on her chest. "If they had taken it, I wouldn't have been able to wear it today. Which was the whole point wasn't it?" she teased as she tried to lighten the scold he was giving her.

"Oh no! Being cheeky won't get you out of this one." He scolded as he shook his head, wanting her to see the severity of the danger she had put herself in.

"I had a lot on my mind." She defended. And he looked at her, blinking lazily as he awaited her explanation. "It turns out my marriage wasn't exactly my choice after all. My father promised him I would marry him if Matthew and his brother helped him get out of debt."

Alfie scowled, "I should have just killed him."

"None of that matters now." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder and he put his hand on her leg.

When they arrived in Camden, they exited the car and Emma looked up at the window she had gazed at two weeks prior. Before they walked in the door, Alfie scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Bursting through the front door, they walked in and Emma laughed, "It only counts if you actually get married."

"Are you sure?" He asked, teasing her.

"Yes. Plus, the man you marry is supposed to carry you over the threshold."

"See? That is why I hate these sort of fucking traditions. They never make sense." He said as he put her down.

Emma furrowed her brow and laughed, "How does that not make sense?"

Before he could respond a maid walked into the foyer.

"Edna, this is Emma. She will be staying here a while. You get her whatever she likes."

"Yes, sir. Would you like some tea?" Edna responded.

Alfie looked at Emma who shook her head.

"No. In fact, you take the next few days to yourself. Here is some extra money." He said as he took out a wad of cash from his coat and gave her a generous amount of money. "Go see your family and I don't want to see you back for …" He looked at Emma, "Three days?"

Emma nodded with a smile.

"Right, three days. Trot on now." He said shepherding Edna to the door.

Once she had left, Emma said, "That was a lot of money you gave her."

"Yeah, well. She reminds me of my mother, so I give her a little extra from time to time."

"Is that all you give her?" Emma asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice and Alfie turned to look at her. "She's pretty. She works in your house, sometimes just the two of you here…"

"My mother worked hard. Took care of me until I could take care of her. She looks like my mother." Alfie said motioning toward the door, "And I've never had a bad thought about Edna. She is my maid. That is all she will ever be."

The finality in Alfie's voice made it clear that he was telling the truth and that Emma was never to bring up Edna in that way again. Emma nodded her understanding and a little embarrassment, then turned to examine the room.

Alfie's house was nothing like what she had expected. She expected a quaint, charming house above his distillery and was shocked to see the marble white tiles on the floor and gold framed paintings. It wasn't overly extravagant, nothing like where she and May had lived but it was obvious, he had good taste. As she took in the room, she turned to see him looking at her.

"Alfie…" She started and he raised his eyebrows in response, "Get this dress off me."

Immediately he smiled and walked towards her. He kissed her and ran his hand under her arm, grabbing the zipper. Once unzipped the dress fell to the floor to reveal a white corselet fastened to white stockings.

"fucking hell." He mumbled under his breath as he realized the complexity to which the corset was fastened.

He turned her around and began an attempt at freeing her. Meanwhile, the anticipation Emma was feeling began to grow as every small brush of Alfie's hand against her skin made her eager.

"Alfie…" She said breathlessly, begging him to hurry.

"Fuck it!" He said and he grabbed a blade from his ankle.

Alfie cut the corselet off of Emma, while she unfasted her stockings. As she began to take them off, he said, "No. Leave them".

He spun her around, and took in her naked body, dressed in only her white thigh-high stockings and an emerald necklace. She could see the hunger in his eyes as he clenched his jaw. Matthew never appreciated her body, not like Alfie. Seeing the look in Alfie's eyes as she stood before him naked made her feel powerful, like she could make any man bend to her will.

Alfie pulled his shirt over his head, his hungry eyes never leaving her body. She looked at him and gave a coy half smile, which put an end to his patience, and he grabbed her. They kissed frantically, making up for a month of not seeing each other. He picked her up and carried her to the closest room. He laid her on the dining table and unzipped his trousers and freed himself, his pants dropping around his ankles. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he quickly entered her, not wasting any time.

She lay on the table, moaning loudly, as he held onto her hips. He listened to her and watched her as he kept up his speed.

"Fucking hell. I've missed those tits!" He said with a smile as he watched her, and Emma began to laugh.

She leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she enjoyed the feeling of him inside her again. He took her into his arms, her legs still wrapped around him and he carried her into his bedroom, careful not to trip over the pants still wrapped around his ankles. He laid her on the bed and quickly took off his shoes and pants and began to lean on top of her.

"No!" She insisted and put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

He looked at her in shock. Emma smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing as she adjusted herself. She pushed him onto the bed and threw her leg over him. He laid back as he watched her lower herself onto him and begin to ride him. She stared into his eyes, confidence showing on her face, as she moved her hips. He reached up and grabbed her chest, moving his hands down her waist and onto her hips. He leaned up as she began to bounce and devoured her mouth in his.

He could feel her begin to quiver around him, but she didn't slow. She needed this; the freedom to break the rules that her life would have been constrained to if she had married Matthew.

She continued to move on top of him until she couldn't fight the buildup inside her. Emma threw her head back, arched her back and released a beautiful sound as she had reached her goal and pulsated around him. When she began to come down, Alfie flipped her over and pounded himself inside her at just the right angle that she began to pulsate again, barely able to catch her breath. Hearing her and feeling her shake beneath him sent him over the edge and he exploded inside her.

They lay breathless, entangled in each other until they quickly fell asleep.

May awoke early the next day and quickly prepared to leave. As she walked downstairs, she met Howard, Gertrude, and her father.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"I have a very important meeting today." She answered, not wanting to tell the group she knew where Emma was.

"A meeting? This is no time for business when my daughter is missing!" Howard barked.

May shot him a reproving look before pulling her father aside and whispering. "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things."

He examined her for a moment and said, "You know where she is, don't you?"

"Yes. But father, listen. Matthew is not who he says he is. I overheard him talking last night and…" She paused and looked at Howard. "She is not safe if she comes back to him. If her father, or Gertrude or anyone finds out that I know where she is, they'll tell him."

"He and Oswald have already been making phone calls to find her."

"I need to get to her before they do. Please, stay here and keep an eye on things. I will call to check in. Keep by a phone."

He nodded and walked back to the group.

"And what was that about?" Howard asked suspicious.

"There is a possible horse she is going to look at. Wanted to give me some details about it." He lied.

"Does no one care that my daughter has ran off?" Howard growled.

May looked at her father and then left. She didn't know Camden Town, or the people in it. She had met Alfie briefly, but when he came to see Emma, she made sure to be in another room, not wanting anyone to make the mistake that she condoned her cousin's affair. Gangsters and their territories were a whole other world than the one she knew. She needed protection, and the only protection she would feel safe with was in Birmingham.


	15. Chapter 15

May had no idea where to find Tommy on a Sunday. He had been to her house, but she had never been to his. She felt certain he wouldn't be in the office and the only other place she knew to look was his family's pub.

She pulled into Small Heath and parked. It was still morning and doubt began to build inside her as she walked to the front doors of the Garrison. She hesitated before attempting to pull open the door. _What if it's locked and there is no one there?_ She thought to herself before grabbing the handle and pulling.

To her surprise it opened, and she released a sigh of relief. May walked in and looked at the seemingly empty pub. It took a moment for her to notice the woman behind the bar.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I need to see Tommy Shelby." May replied with confidence, knowing how people in Birmingham reacted at the sound of his name.

"Do you?" The woman replied. "And what business do you have with Tommy Shelby?" She asked as she took a drag of her black cigarette.

May looked at the woman, stunned. She hadn't expected anyone to question her when she mentioned his name.

"And, who are you?" May asked curiously.

"I…." The woman started as she walked around the bar. "would stay away from Tommy Shelby if I were you."

"Can you tell me where to find him?" May asked, growing impatient.

The woman stopped in front of May, took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled in May's face before pursing her lips. May turned her face to the side and released an impatient sigh.

"If you won't tell me where I can find him can you at least give me the name of someone who can?"

"Michael." She said.

May had had enough. "Does he have a last name? Do you know where I can find him? A woman's life is at risk, I need to speak with Tommy Shelby. It's urgent."

"Lives are always at risk where Tommy Shelby is concerned." The woman said as she turned away from May. "Do yourself a favor and go home before he can sacrifice you for his own benefit like he did his own family."

Just then, the door opened and a young man in his 20s walked in.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Drinking." The woman responded as she walked back around the counter and picked up a whiskey bottle.

The young man released a sigh and looked at May.

"You're Tommy's horse trainer." He said looking at her with curiosity.

"Yes. Do you know where I can find him?" She asked.

"I just got off the telephone with him, he's at his house."

"I'm afraid I don't know where his house is. Can you take me there?"

"You better help her Michael. A woman's life is at risk." The woman said sardonically as she read the bottle in her hand.

Michael shot the woman a reproving look and then looked at May and nodded.

As they walked out of the pub May asked, "That woman, who was she?"

"My mother." Michael responded with disdain.

May followed Michael to a large estate house just outside of Birmingham. As they walked in the front door, a maid greeted them and said Tommy was in the drawing room. Michael then excused himself and left as May followed the maid to the drawing room.

"Mr. Shelby," The maid said as she knocked on the door. "you have a visitor."

Tommy looked at the maid, waiting for her to announce his visitor, and May stepped into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry for coming by unannounced again." May said. "I need your help."

Tommy cleared his throat and motioned to a chair, "What can I do for you?"

"My cousin, Emma, the one having the affair with Alfie Solomons…"

"Yes, I remember." He said as he lit a cigarette and looked at her.

"She's in trouble. She left her fiancé at the alter and ran off with Alfie."

Tommy leaned back in his chair as he raised his eyebrows.

"Her fiancé, he is looking for her. But, I'm afraid when he finds her it…. well, it won't be good." May said as she looked at Tommy, fear showing in her eyes.

"And how can I help?" He asked.

"Can you take me to her? I assume she is in Camden Town, but I'm not sure. It's the first place I know to look though."

"How do you know she left him for Alfie?"

"A server saw her leave with him."

Tommy shook his head as he put out his cigarette. "When do you want to go?"

"Immediately. Please. I'm worried for her life."

Tommy could see the pleading in her eyes, and he nodded and stood.

"Wait, can I use your telephone?" she asked, and he nodded again as he grabbed his shoulder holster and checked the ammunition in his handgun.

Her stomach was in knots as she awaited an answer on the other end of the call.

"May?" Her father said as he picked up the phone.

"Yes. Is everything alright?"

"Matthew and Oswald are currently interviewing each member of the staff."

"What?" May said panicking. "You need to stop them!"

"I've tried, so far no one knows anything."

"The server, Andrew. You need to get him out of the house. He knows-"

She was cut off as she heard a crash on the other line.

"Father?"

"Don't hang up, I am going to see what is going on." He said as he laid the phone down and walked towards the crash.

May listened, her heart pounding as she heard Matthew yell. "That bitch! She left with a fucking kike!"

"Now, just calm down son." May heard her father attempt to intervene.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Matthew yelled in the distance, "She's been fucking him for months!"

"Matthew," May heard Oswald say and she strained her ears to hear what he was saying, but he wasn't speaking loud enough.

May heard a door slam and then her father came back on the line, "May. They're going to London. Apparently, they know who she left with. They said something about meeting some Italians then going to get her."

"I have to go!" She said then hung up and looked at Tommy.

"They know where she is! They're going to get her." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Then we need to beat him there." Tommy said and they rushed out the door.

Alfie woke the next morning and, keeping his eyes closed, felt the other side of the bed for Emma. Realizing she wasn't there he opened his eyes sleepily and scanned the room. Emma stood by the window like an angel as the sun began to shine through, wearing only his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her arms were crossed as she gazed out at the young children already kicking the ball back and forth.

Alfie sat up and leaned his back lazily on the headboard as he watched her silently.

"24 hours ago, I thought my life was over and that I would be stuck in a marriage to a man that I hated…And now," She paused as she looked at Alfie. "Now I'm here with you…. You saved me."

"No." He responded shaking his head slightly, "I merely presented you with your options. You're the one that chose. You saved yourself, love. I was just your ride out of that place." He said with a wink.

Emma gave him an ornery grin as she began to walk back toward the bed. She reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over her head as she crawled onto the bed. She crawled slowly, never breaking eye contact with him until she had crawled, up between his legs.

"I can see your disappointment at my being here." She said as she looked at his erection, then up through her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, well, It's morning." He said as if his excitement had nothing to do with the look in her eye.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Don't take it personal." He said continuing to tease.

"I do take it personal." She said as she slowly pulled the sheets off him, exposing his excitement.

Emma licked her lips as she lowered herself, still maintaining eye contact. Slowly and seductively she licked his length from the base up. Alfie clenched his jaw, watching her intently. She then began to kiss him before she covered him with her mouth, and he inhaled a sharp breath. Alfie closed his eyes and released a low growl, almost as if he were purring, as she began to please him. She continued slowly, allowing him to enjoy the feeling of her mouth around him, all the while releasing small moans as she devoured him repeatedly.

Alfie put a hand on her head and stroked her hair, as if he were saying "good girl". Suddenly she picked up the pace and allowed him to go deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Alfie hissed through clenched teeth, clearly not anticipating her change.

She felt his hips tighten as he drew closer and she continued her assault.

"Emma." He said warningly and she knew he was close.

"Fucking hell Emma, stop or I'm going to.." he started before he paused, unable to focus on his words as he fought his release.

Emma wasn't stopping. She continued on until she tasted his climax. She leaned up and looked at him, satisfaction written on her face.

"Fucking hell.." he said contently as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You've been saying that a lot the last 24 hours."

"Mm. Come here." He said as he lifted his arm and put it around her as she laid her head on him

"Let's never leave this room again." She said as she nuzzled his chest and kissed it.

"Deal." He said and they began to doze off.

An hour later they woke up, blissfully happy in each other's tired arms.

"Morning." He said with a gentle smile.

She giggled, "Good morning… again."

He began to kiss her gently and sweetly. As their kiss began to deepen, he lifted himself on top of her. This time, she didn't care. He eased into her slowly and began to move, their lips never parting for longer than a couple of seconds. He was happy and he wanted to make love to her. More importantly, _she_ wanted him to. She could have picked up the pace or insisted they changed positions and he would have let her; he gave her that freedom. But no, she wanted to be under him, enjoying his movements as he kissed her and whispered in her.

"Alfie.." She said as she began to feel a build up inside her, letting him know she wanted more to put her over the edge.

He began to move faster, allowing them both to get closer. As they were both on the edge, he kissed her and she let go. He absorbed her loud moans in his mouth as she sucked on his bottom lip and as she began to come down, he released himself into her, letting go of a low growl.

He lay on top of her, staring into her bright green eyes.

"Alfie, I-" She started to say gently but was interrupted by loud bangs coming from door in the other room.

They both looked at the door, thinking they had imagined it. But as they heard the front door burst open, Alfie withdrew himself from her. He reached for his revolver which was on the nightstand as they heard quick footsteps toward them.

Alfie put his arm backwards around Emma, pushing her behind him and pointed the gun at the door as it burst open and Emma screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma screamed as the door burst open and crashed into the wall, causing a painting to crash to the floor. Alfie held his gun in front of him, ready to shoot.

"Alfie." Tommy said holding his hand out to calm him. "it's alright it's just us."

"JUST US?! JUST FUCKING US?!" Alfie yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE AND COMING INTO MY FUCKING BEDROOM, TOMMY?" Alfie had the gun pointed at Tommy's head; his jaw clenched with anger.

"Just calm down, and we can talk about his."

"Calm down? Yeah? You want me to fucking calm down? You broke my fucking painting!" Alfie yelled.

"Alfie, I will buy you a new painting. We weren't sure you were here."

"So, breaking my shit was your solution?" His hand shook in anger before he lowered his gun.

"We're in a hurry."

Emma was behind him, her forehead on his back, his arm wrapped behind her.

Alfie moved his hand to her upper thigh and said to Tommy, "Get the fuck out so we can dress."

"I don't have anything to wear…" Emma said in a small voice as she looked over Alfie's shoulder at Tommy.

"There's a dress in the sitting room, in a box." Alfie said to her.

"Why do you have a dress in a box in your sitting room?" She asked, a small smile lining her mouth as she already knew the answer.

"Well I knew you wouldn't have time to pack." He responded; his voice still angry but his eyes twinkling at her.

"May, bring the box." Tommy said around the corner.

"May?" Emma repeated, shocked.

May came into the room carrying the box. "We have to go. Now." She said to Emma.

"Go? Where? I'm _NOT_ going back to Matthew!" Emma said and she looked at Alfie for help.

"Tommy.." Alfie said as he gave May a threatening look.

"May, come on, step out. You two get dressed, we don't have a lot of time." Tommy said as he pointed to the naked couple in the bed.

The two of them got out of bed and began to dress quickly. Emma paused as tears begin to grow in her eyes.

"Alfie, I don't want to go back." She said as she released tears.

Alfie rushed to her and took her hands in his face. "You're not going anywhere. Alright? You belong here." He leaned down and kissed her.

As they withdrew from their kiss Emma stopped, "Where did you get that?" She said looking at a small photograph on his chest of drawers.

"I, uh, stole it from your bedroom." Alfie said nonchalantly.

"And you cut Matthew out of it." She smiled as she looked at the small photograph of herself in a delicate gold frame.

"'Course I did. That ugly fucker didn't deserve to be in the frame with you."

She stared at him; her eyes bright. "Alfie, I-" She started only to be interrupted again by Tommy's voice.

"Alfie!" He yelled.

"Fucking hell!" Alfie growled.

As they walked out of the room Emma said, "I'm going to put that on your gravestone one day. '_Alfie Solomons, Fucking Hell.'_"

He smiled at her before he turned and looked at Tommy.

"Now. What the fuck is going on?" Alfie barked.

"Matthew, he's on his way here." May said to her cousin.

"What? How does he even know-" Emma started

"It doesn't matter. The point is, he and his brother are on their way. We need to leave!"

"Listen, sweetie." Alfie began as he looked at her with a bored expression. "If you think I'm going to flee Camden Town, my fuckin' town, right, because two posh boys are fucking cross because she left him. You're wrong."

"He's gone to Sabini, Alfie." Tommy said.

"And? My men can handle Sabini's." Alfie said, his bored expression never leaving.

"If they get the police involved, all of your men and you will be arrested. Then who will protect her?"

Alfie's upper lip twitched as he thought about what Tommy had said.

"You don't have to leave for long. Just get her out of town for a few days. We can settle things with the Mosley's while she is away. Then she can come back and you can go back to…" and he motioned toward the bedroom.

"Fucking. That's what we were doing Tommy, we were fucking." Alfie said.

"Then you can go back to fucking." Tommy repeated.

Alfie looked at Emma, who looked up at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, and he turned to her.

"How about that trip to Margate? Yeah? You and your cousin." He offered.

"I don't want to leave you." She said slightly shaking her head, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"It'll only be a couple of days, love." He said looking into her eyes.

"You said we would go together." She said as she swallowed.

"I'll meet you there." He watched as she looked away, fearful tears coming to her eyes again.

"Hey," He said as he gently moved her face to look at him. "We will go to Margate. I swear to you… You just have to get there first."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip before nodding in agreement.

"Right." Alfie said as he turned to Tommy. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Yes. They take the keys to my car and leave. When the Mosleys get here, she won't be here, and we can either work something out or fight."

"That's your plan?" Alfie said looking at Tommy with a blank expression. "Send the women off and talk to them? That's the big 'Tommy Shelby plan'?"

"Yes." Tommy said plainly.

"How the hell have you survived this long Tommy?" Alfie asked genuinely concerned.

"Is this really the time?" May interrupted.

Alfie inhaled a deep breath, "Right."

Before Alfie could say any more Ollie came running to his door.

"Alfie." He said attempting to catch his breath. "There's coppers sweeping Camden. They're arresting men. And for no reason, they're just arresting them."

"There's a reason." Tommy said as he looked at Alfie who looked back and nodded an unspoken understanding.

"Ollie, tell what men are left to create a barricade before Bonnie Street. Cars, barrels, fucking anything you can find. Don't make it easy for them to get in."

Ollie nodded before running back down the stairs.

"C'mon treacle, time to get you moving." Alfie said as he grabbed Emma's elbow.

"Wait!" Emma yelled and stopped, her hand on her neck. "My necklace! I took it off!"

"We will get it later, right now we need to get you out of here."

"No, I need it!" She said as she broke away from him and ran into the bedroom.

Emma walked out seconds later fastening her emerald necklace around her neck.

As the four of them raced down the stairs May asked, "If the road has a blockade how will we get out?"

"The canal." Tommy said.

The women looked at each other as they reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed hands.

"Once you go out on the street, you're going to take a right." Tommy directed the women as he motioned with his hands. "You'll come to the canal and there should be a boat with a man. He's one of the Lee boys. Tell him Tommy Shelby said to get you two out of there safely, as fast as possible."

The women exchanged another look then Emma looked at Alfie for reassurance and Alfie gave her a single nod. She could see the soldier in his eyes. He knew what he was doing, and that gave her confidence.

As the women turned to go out the door Tommy said, "Eh." And they looked back. "The canal." And they nodded.

The women burst through the door and ran. They ran as fast as they could, hands holding onto each other for dear life. They could hear yelling and whistles in the distance, which gave them more motivation. As they reached the canal, they saw the boat with the man laying in it.

They rushed to the boat. "Excuse me, are you a Mr. Lee?" May asked.

The man didn't move.

"Sir? Excuse me, sir!" She tried again to gain his attention. "What are you doing?" She asked Emma as Emma began to step into the boat.

"Hello?" Emma said as she poked him, and a bottle fell to the floor of the boat. "He's drunk!" She said to May.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Do you know how to drive one of these?" May asked looking at the boat and Emma gave her cousin an exasperated look.

"Yes. I frequently drive boats up and down the canal." Emma replied sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion causing the two of them to jump.

"We have to get out of the open!" May instructed and Emma crawled clumsily out of the boat.

"Alfie's 'bakery'" Emma said. "We can go there. There are plenty of barrels, we can hide."

May nodded and they began to run once more.

As they ran, they noticed the yelling getting closer and yelped as they heard the first shots ring through the air. _We just have to get in his 'bakery',_ Emma thought. They were almost to the door when they hard a shot so close, they looked at each other wondering if the other had been hit.

"No!" They heard a voice yell and looked back to see Adam, one of Alfie's men.

Adam ran to them, "You can't go in there. The fucking coppers are all inside the bakery."

"Where do we go?" Emma asked panicking.

"Follow me." He instructed and they did so.

Adam lead them down an alley just off Bonnie Street. As they ran, they heard more yelling and gunshots. As they reached the end of the alley, two policemen appeared.

"And where do you think you're going?" One of them asked.

"Run!" Adam yelled, and the women turned to run back to Bonnie Street as he fought the policemen.

As they reached the entrance to the alley, May said, "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know." Emma said as she shook her head. "May I am so sorry! You shouldn't be here! I've put you in so much danger!"

"You have not. Matthew is mad. You should have heard the things he said. If you had married him, you would have been miserable or dead."

"The night's still young." Emma retorted looking around.

"Don't say that!" May said scolding her cousin.

As they contemplated their next move a crowd of fighting men began to come down the street.

"Run!" May instructed.

The women ran as the men gained on them.

"over here!" Emma yelled to May as she turned down a separate alley.

Emma ran, thinking only of the two of them making it out of this alive. She didn't worry about Alfie; she knew he would be fine. But she couldn't live with herself if something had happened to May. Emma finally reached the other end of the alley when she turned and realized, May was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

May had been so focused on the crowd gaining on them she hadn't heard Emma's instruction to turn down the alley. As May ran, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the doorstep of a house, causing her to scream in surprise. May covered her head as the crowd rushed by and she felt a hand on her back, sheltering her from the madness.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked urgently as the rush passed.

"The man on the boat was drunk and passed out. We ran to go into Alfie's bakery but-"

"It's full of policemen." Tommy said.

May nodded her knowledge. "Emma, I lost her. We were running beside each other and then she was gone."

"I'll find her. We need to get you somewhere safe." Tommy said scanning the road filled with fighting men.

"No! Not without Emma." May insisted.

"May," Tommy began, but seeing the determination in her eyes said, "Stay close to me."

Tommy grabbed her hand and proceeded onto the street. They scaled the houses as best they could, staying away from the madness in the streets.

They had only walked three blocks when they heard, "Tommy!" and turned to see Alfie, an angry look on his face.

Alfie ran up to them, "Why the fuck are you not on the canal?" He asked

May looked at Tommy who said, "Emma is missing."

Anger left Alfie's face as fear momentarily filled his eyes. "What do you mean she is missing?"

"We were running and… I turned and she was just gone." May said beginning to fall apart with worry.

"Fuck." Alfie said under his breath as he scanned the streets, examining the chaos.

"There he is!" May said as she pointed. "That's Oswald, Matthew's brother."

Oswald was watching the madness from a dark corner, careful not to be drawn in for the sake of his political future. He was watching two men fighting intently, never looking up to spot May.

"But where is Matthew?" May murmured curiously before looking up with panic. "What if he found her?"

"Let's not panic until we have reason to, eh?" Tommy said as he turned to Alfie. "these are your streets. Any idea where she would go?"

Alfie thought hard, the only place she had been with him was his bakery, his house, and the bakery across the street.

"Other than my house or my bakery, no." He said as he tried to think.

"She won't go back to the bakery; she knows there are policemen." May said.

"Right." Alfie said pulling his thoughts back together. "Tommy, you go to the left. Search those streets. She wouldn't have gone farther than… three streets over. I'll go this side." Alfie said motioning to the right.

Tommy nodded as he and May crossed the street to the left. Alfie turned to the right and began down an alley. _Where are you, love? _He thought.

Alfie ran down the alley as quick as he could. As he ran, he noticed two shadows approaching him. When they came into view, he knew them to be Sabini's men.

The Italians immediately recognized him. Smiles crossed their faces as they had a small stand-off. One of the Italians had a gun in his hand while the other had a knife. As Alfie drew his gun, the man with the knife ran at him. Alfie swung and hit the man in the jaw with the grip of his gun. The man stumbled before turning and wrapping his arms around Alfie's waist, tackling him. As the man attempted to get leverage to punch, Alfie shot the man in the head.

"You fucker!" Said the other man who had been watching the fight with his gun drawn. The man shot toward Alfie, but Alfie used the dead Italian's body to absorb the bullet. Alfie shot back, hitting the man in the shoulder. The man attempted to shoot back but his gun clicked, empty. As Alfie pulled his gun up to aim, the man lunged. He grabbed Alfie's hand, fighting for the gun.

Alfie's gun flew across the alley, toward Bonnie Street. The man scurried to his feet and ran in the opposite direction and almost reached the exit of the alley before Alfie caught him.

Emma looked down the alley, "May?" She said aloud, but the alley was empty.

She looked around, the street was empty with the exception of a parked car four blocks down, no doubt from the war going on a street over. She listened to the fighting go farther from her. As Emma stood on the pavement, she noticed the eerie silence this street offered. She could feel eyes on her but couldn't decipher who was watching or from where. She knew she needed to get off the street so she crossed to the other side and proceeded farther from Bonnie Street.

She had only made it to the center of the block when she heard a commotion behind her. She turned to see an Italian man emerging from the alley, followed directly by Alfie.

Relief washed over her. There he was, she was safe. She began to trot back down the block toward him as she watched the battle.

Alfie grabbed the man with both hands by the collar and pulled him back. As the man fell back, he lowered his shoulder and turned, tackling Alfie as his comrade had. The man attempted to wrap his hands around Alfie's throat, but Alfie swung at him, punching him in his eye. That was enough to knock the man off his balance and Alfie got up and kicked him in his side.

Alfie bent down and grabbed the man by his collar and headbutted him. The man's vision went blurry. Alfie released his collar and punched again using his full strength and the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Alfie stood up straight, catching his breath when he looked over and saw her. There she was, alone on an empty street. She slowed and began to walk across the street towards him with a large smile, and he released a deep sigh of relief. He saw the bright emerald sitting on her chest, matching the glow of the green eyes that stared at him with adoration.

Alfie was so consumed in relief at seeing that she was safe, he didn't notice the rev of the engine four blocks down. Alfie looked over her shoulder and his body went cold. The car was barreling toward her at full speed.

"Emma!" Alfie yelled as he began to run towards her.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as she turned to look behind her. She saw the grill of the car, inches away as she glanced up at the man behind the wheel. Emma barely had time to attempt to shield her body. She pulled her arms in and turned moments before the front of the car collided with her torso.


	18. Chapter 18

Alfie stopped in his tracks and watched in shock as the car rolled over his lover. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. The car was going so fast, the tires screeched as it tried to stop, causing it to lose control and crash into the wall of the building beside Alfie. The driver's door flew open and Alfie saw red.

Matthew fell to his knees outside of the car as he coughed, blood creeping down his face from the crash. Alfie ran to him and punched him. Matthew fell on his back coughing harder as Alfie began to punch him until Matthew began to laugh.

"Did she think she could get away with embarrassing me?" Matthew spat as his face began to swell with the beating Alfie was inflicting. "That kike bitch is dead." He said before Alfie put his hands around his neck.

Alfie squeezed with all of his strength and Matthew began to grab at his arms, attempting to stop him. Alfie picked up his head, still squeezing his neck, and beat it against the pavement until blood began to pool. Matthew was dead. Alfie released him and fell back when he heard a gentle cough.

He turned and quickly got to his feet as he ran towards her. As he reached her in the middle of the road he slowed and examined her. He had never seen a body so broken.

"Alfie…" She said as she looked up at him.

Immediately Alfie fell to his knees and leaned over her. "I'm here, treacle." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Will…will you h-hold me?" She asked, her voice shaking from the struggle her lungs were having.

He was scared he would hurt her but as he looked at her, he knew he needed to do this. He slowly and gently lifted her upper body so that her head lay against his chest. She coughed as he lifted her.

"I-I can't feel my legs." She said in a scared voice. "I'm going to d-die, aren't I?"

Alfie attempted to control his breathing as he held her. "No. You're not going to die. We will get you to a hospital and when you get out, we will take that trip."

"Go to M-Margate?" She said a hint of a smile creasing the corner of her mouth.

"That's right, treacle. We will sell everything. Leave it all behind. You have my word; we will move to Margate. Just me, you, and Cyril. Then-"

"You hate that name…" She said with a light chuckle that induced more coughing.

"When did I say that? It's the perfect name for a dog." He said as he licked his lips and stroked her hair. "We will get through this, alright?" He said as his voice began to shake.

"Alfie, I love you." She confessed gently as a tear fell from the corners of her eyes.

Alfie clenched his jaw and looked away as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at her and said, "I love you too, Emma."

"Yeah?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. Which is why you have to stay with me. Alright? You can't- you can't fucking leave me."

Emma picked up her broken hand and put it on Alfie's cheek. He put his hand on hers. As they lowered their hands, she grasped his as best she could and moved it to her chest, placing it on the marquis emerald on her chest.

"I'll never leave you." She said before she began to cough uncontrollably. She looked up at him as blood began to fall down her cheek from her mouth. "Promise me you won't let my father have me back."

"he will never lay eyes on you again." Alfie said as an emotional crease formed between his eyes.

Emma whispered, "I… love you… A-Alfie S-Solomons.."

Alfie shook his head profusely at her in denial of the inevitable, "Stay with me." He begged.

A small smile took over her lips as she looked up at him, "Mar…..gate…" She said as she exhaled, and Alfie watched the light leave her eyes.

Alfie scanned her face and saw the faint smile still lining her mouth that blood trailed from.

"Em-Emma?" He said as he took in deep breaths.

Emma lay motionless in his arms. She was gone.

Alfie made a fist in her hair as sorrow overwhelmed him. He pulled her up to him and kissed her hard on her forehead before hugging her close to him as tears fell uncontrollably down his face. He lowered her and took in the features of her face, running his thumb over her lips before closing her eyes. He couldn't bear to look into the dim green eyes that once shone so bright.

Alfie held her, as he wept silently, memorizing the feeling of having her in his arms when Tommy and May came down the alley.

"Emma!" May yelled as she ran towards Alfie, Tommy on her heels.

Alfie looked at her, his lips parted wanting to find words to say something, anything, but he couldn't.

"No. Nonono!" May said as she fell to her knees in front of Alfie and leaned down, placing her forehead on her cousins.

She clung to her cousin, sobbing. Tommy got on his knees behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. May immediately turned and flung her arms around Tommy's neck. Tommy examined the scene as he held the weeping May and silently concluded the car hit her and Alfie gave him a silent confirmation.

"We should move her out of the street." Tommy finally said.

May, her arms still around Tommy's neck, turned to look at her cousin's body as Alfie began to lift her. He held her delicately in his arms and carried her back to Camden Town.

15 minutes later…..

Oswald walked onto the street, looking for his brother. He hesitated when he saw the crashed car and looked beside it, finding his brother. Oswald knelt down and saw his brothers, bruised and swollen face, his eyes still open.

"Don't worry brother. They will not get away with this. These Jews will pay, you have my word."

6 Months Later in Margate…..

"Cyril, come here you fuckin bastard." Alfie said with a smile as his large, brown bull mastiff galloped to him. "Time to go for a walk, yeah?" He said as he scratched the dog's neck before attaching his lead.

Alfie patted the dog's side as he stood, and they began to walk toward the beach. Alfie walked through the sand and stopped, watching the water. The wind blew a salty breeze and Alfie's hair and coat moved in the wind.

"Well love. We finally made it." He said aloud.

"We did." She agreed with a smile and he looked over to see her bright green eyes.

"I'm only sorry it took so long."

"Don't be. We're here now." She said as she looked toward the water, her smile never fading.

The wind blew, but her hair didn't move, and her dress remained still.

"Do you think he will do it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Tommy will do it." Alfie said as he looked ahead as well. "I gave up his brother, again. For you know, insurance."

Emma laughed and turned to him, "Always so thorough."

Hearing her laugh again was like medicine to his soul.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him.

"The cancer? No." He said as he looked in the distance before looking at her, "Having had to wait so long to hear your voice? Yes."

She walked in front of him and stood, looking into his eyes.

"He'll be here soon." She said.

"Then it's all over." He said. "and I never have to be without you."

She gave a slight furrow of her eyebrows. "Oh, my love, I am always with you." She said as she put a hand over the small pocket in his vest that contained his pocket watch.

Alfie put his hand in the pocket and pulled out a gold full hunter pocket watch containing an embedded marquis emerald on the shield. He opened it, revealing a small picture of a woman with bright green eyes opposite the watch face.

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see that she was gone. He replaced his watch in its pocked and put his hands in his pocket as Tommy Shelby walked up.

"I do hope you're going to leave the dog out of this." Alfie said to Tommy.

"You were easy to find." Tommy responded.

"Well, there's a good reason for that, Tommy. I wanted it to be here." Alfie said and there she was, standing at the edge of the water.

She smiled at him while Tommy and Alfie conversed, his eyes never leaving her as the sun shined behind her as the wind had no effect on her hair or her dress.

"Tell him." She said.

"No. Don't be dull." Alfie said to Tommy, "The only thing I got on me, is fucking cancer mate."

Tommy didn't respond, so Alfie looked at him. Alfie continued talking and when he looked forward, she held her hand out.

"Fucking get on with it and stop acting like a little girl." Alfie told Tommy.

"He won't do it, my love." She said as she began to withdraw her hand and Alfie shot at him.

Tommy shot back.

Alfie opened his eyes, laying on the ground.

"It's about time you woke up." She said smiling down on him.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked as he put his hand on her waist.

Emma looked toward the ocean and smiled. "We're in Margate." She said before she leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
